Worlds Collide
by beastlycharizard13
Summary: A HUGE 10-way crossover between the worlds of an OC, Super Mario, Sonic the Hedgehog, Billy Hatcher & The Giant Egg, South Park, Teen Titans, Code Lyoko, Xiaolin Showdown, Robot Boy, and Ben 10! What happens when the OC finds a strange orange emerald? What happens when Sonic and co. and Mario and co. come to Earth? Read to find out! Rated T for mild language, mild adult themes
1. Oh boy, where do I begin?

Worlds Collide

Chapter 1-Oh boy, where do I begin?

 **A/N: Well here goes nothing I suppose**

 **I've always known myself as one of the most creative people alive. With that being said, I hope my imagination doesn't run too wild while writing this story.**

 **I've always been a very creative person and I've read a few other Fanfiction's as well. And so using my awesome imagination, I shall make it my goal to make this one of the best Fanfiction's out there!**

 **If you haven't noticed already, this story is a crossover, and a pretty damn huge one at that. I'm not just combining 2 or 3 fiction worlds here. No, this story is going to have 10! Before you all freak out, let me tell you which fiction worlds are going to be in this story (And I'll apologize now for what will probably be a very long 1** **st** **chapter due to this author's note)**

 **1** **st** **off we have an OC I'm creating. His name is Dylan and his perspective is going to be 100% 1st person. Secondly, we have the world of Mario and the Mushroom Kingdom! I'm a huge fan of Mario and I think he should fit perfectly with the other characters.**

 **3** **rd** **, we have Sonic the Hedgehog! Sonic and friends are going to meet up with Mario and everyone else! The next world we have is another, but lesser known, SEGA game known as Billy Hatcher and the Giant Egg. Never heard of it? It's a 2003 GameCube exclusive, and all though it didn't sell very well, critics and fans love it. I really recommend you either play the entire game or watch a full LP of it before you read this.**

 **5** **th** **, we have everyone's favorite little Colorado mountain town, South Park! I've seen all the episodes as well as the movie and unaired pilot, and am quite a huge fan of it! That covers half the fiction worlds I plan to use. The 2** **nd** **half contains the 5 favorite TV shows I watched as a kid. And so, fiction world #6 is…Teen Titans!**

 **#7 is a sci-fi show called Code Lyoko, #8 is a cartoon known as Xiaolin Showdown, #9 is going to be a show named Robot Boy, and last but certainly not least…Ben 10! As you can tell, my elementary school self was a pretty big fan of Cartoon Network back in those days.**

 **And just to let you know…I have in fact seen every single episode of Teen Titans, and Code Lyoko (as well as Code Lyoko Evolution), and the original Xiaolin Showdown, and Robot Boy, and the original Ben 10. I already told you how much of South Park I've seen, I know Billy Hatcher like the back of my hand, and I've played quite a few Mario games. As for Sonic…well I haven't played that much but even with the games I've never played, I know enough about them to put Sonic in here.**

 **As far as continuity and canon and whatnot…this mega crossover takes place after the following (And it treats these fiction worlds like they all happen at the same time and in the same universe/dimension)**

 **1 year after the events of the Teen Titans movie, since that came out after the final episode**

 **6 months after the events of Code Lyoko Evolution**

 **Immediately after the events of the original Xiaolin Showdown**

 **Practically immediately after the events of the last episode of Robot Boy**

 **8 months after the events of the original Ben 10**

 **3 months after the events of Billy Hatcher**

 **4 months after the events of Season 18 of South Park**

 **Shortly after the events of Super Mario 3D World**

 **And 1 year after the events of Sonic Lost World**

 **For Mario, I'm going to treat practically all of his games as cannon. As for Sonic…well sorry there SEGA, but since my Sonic knowledge only extends to the main series, all non-main series games, such as Sonic Rivals, Sonic Boom, Sonic Riders, etc. are going to be treated as non-cannon. And as for Sonic 2006, I'm going to write this like the events of that game never happened and Solaris never existed, but the characters will still remember it. This story will also treat Stan and Wendy's 2** **nd** **break up in Season 18 of South Park as non-cannon.**

 **I know this sounds impossible to combine 10 different worlds into one, but I'll do my best. With that being said I'm wide open to both positive and negative feedback, but if you're going to post negative feedback be polite and detailed with ways on how I can improve instead of saying "O0oh, thi$ story sux" or anything else like that**

 **Well with that all out of the way, I now present the 1** **st** **chapter of…Worlds Collide!**

* * *

*OC's point of view*

Let me take you back to how it all started…that one fateful day that changed my life forever.

Oh hey there! I didn't see you there! My name is Dylan! I'm 17 years old, a senior at my high school, and I have a 2013 Honda Civic! How's that!?

While I regularly enjoy life, like anyone, I certainly have my bad times. But thankfully, there is more good in my life then bad. I have lots of friends and a caring family. I'd say my main bragging point is my memory. Trust me; it's got one hell of a capacity! Only problem is, I can remember ass-loads of details and facts about TV shows and episodes, video games, random statistics about my past, exact dates that things happened…you get the picture. The downside is though; I can't remember the important stuff. I've never been good at test-taking in high school (in my core classes anyway) because no matter how much I study and no matter how I do it, I just can't remember anything that'll make my GPA higher, if you know what I mean. I don't consider myself that overly smart. One might say…I'm not dumb; I just have an extremely expansive archive of thoroughly useless information. But even with that, I'm still pretty damn proud of my memory. My friends and family are always amazed at how I can remember things very specifically.

Well, that's only a teeny bit of my life story. But now, back to the main story I have for you. It was one day last month, in April, that it all started...

It was a nice afternoon that day. But even though the weather was good—aw who the hell am I kidding? Even if it was the perfect temperature, I don't exactly "play" outside if you know what I mean. But that afternoon, I was sitting in my 3rd period, Honors English IV. Another thing, I don't think I'm smart enough for Honors core classes, but of course leave the choices to my parents and…ugh. Well, at least this Honors English class was easy, for once. Anyway I was sitting there that afternoon, working on my school assigned laptop. And yes, we all had laptops. Jealous yet?

I had been working on a research paper for that class. I should probably note now, that this was a pretty big class, for my school anyway. There are about 31 other kids in here. Luckily I share this class with a pretty good crowd. First off, there's my good friend Sara, who I haven't had a class with since we met in 7th grade. There are also a couple of other friends and acquaintances that I've made good relations with over the years. And there are also a few people I've never met before, but took a liking to instantly.

Well, the class was relatively quiet that day, as we were all working on our papers. I was in the middle of my 2nd paragraph when, at precisely 12:47 P.M., when my teacher...well I'm not quite sure. I guess she was getting sick of being indoors or something, as she asked if anyone would rather just mill about and walk around in the semi-forest behind the pond behind the building were in. Yes it's a pond, but everyone calls it the lake.

Elated, basically everyone, myself including, said yes. And so 2 minutes later, we were down there. The reason I said "semi-forest" is because two years ago, they got rid of about 94% of the trees and such that were back here. Before then, the forest was actually somewhat of a forest. Why? I believe it was to catch kids who would go back there and play hooky and/or smoke and do drugs. And with all those trees gone, you can see the area a lot more clearly.

A few minutes after we arrived, that's when I made the discovery. I don't even know how the hell it happened it just…did. I was just walking around at one point, when I suddenly tripped over something. After I got up and looked at what I stumbled upon, I couldn't believe my eyes! I appeared to have stumbled upon some sort of orange jewel! I don't know my gems that well, so I couldn't tell what it was, but hey it was orange! My favorite color!

I scooped it up and decided to keep it. Whenever I get something, I hold on to it. I'm not kidding. You can walk into my room and find about 5 expired Pizza Hut coupons from the wrappers of the chocolate bars that the school's ROTC sold months ago. No I'm not a hoarder, thank God, but someone who doesn't know me at all could say I am.

"Hey guys!" I yelled to anyone who was listening. "Check this out!"

A couple of people walked over to see what I had found. They were all as amazed as I was as to what the hell this thing was doing out here

"What is that?"

"A ruby?"

"No that's a sapphire"

"It's an emerald"

That last sentence came from Sara. She had walked over and it seemed like she knew more about gems then I did

"That's definitely an emerald guys."

"Amazing!"

"Do you think we should call the press or something?"

"No way! I'm keeping this myself!"

The rest of the day went on as normal. Once I got home I just took the orange emerald into my room, placed it with my other stuff, and just left it at that. But little did I know…finding that emerald…was only the beginning….

* * *

*3rd person POV*

Meanwhile on a distant planet known as Mobius, a blue hedgehog was relaxing under a palm tree on a beach known as Seaside Hill, when his best friend, a yellow fox with two tails, walked up to him

"Hey Sonic! Wake up! We've got trouble!"

The blue hedgehog perked up and became happy at the sight of his best friend

"Hey Tails! Long time no see!"

"We need you over at Station Square!"

"What's happening?"

"Eggman's attacking!"

"Again? That guy never learns!"

"This is no ordinary attack Sonic!"

"Whoever said Egghead was ordinary?"

"He's built what appears to be an indestructible mech! I was just over there with Knuckles, Shadow, Vector, and the others and our combined forces can't make a dent in it! He must be using the chaos emeralds to reinforce its defense!"

"As if that's going to stop me! There's not a machine he can build that I can't destroy!"

"Funny. That's exactly what Shadow said."

"What!? After all these years he still thinks he can copy me!?"

And with that, the hedgehog and the fox sped away towards the city of Station Square.

* * *

Once the pair arrived, they could tell that the situation had only gotten worse. In the middle of the city, a giant robot of some sort was in a fierce battle with a black hedgehog, a silver hedgehog, an echidna, a crocodile, a bee, a pink hedgehog, a bat, a chameleon, a big purple cat, a rabbit, a smaller purple cat, and another robot. Once the blue hedgehog and the fox arrived, the echidna immediately noticed them

"Sonic!"

"Knuckles! What the hell is this thing!?"

"A robot made by Eggman that's actually capable of not being destroyed! No offense Omega."

" **None taken**. **Must annihilate Dr. Eggman!"**

"We called in just about everybody, but we still can't damage it! Omega did a scan on it, and it's being reinforced by the chaos emeralds!"

"How'd Silver and Blaze know about this?

The silver hedgehog replied:

"I sensed something was wrong in your time Sonic! I thought that I'd be a big help, but it's no use!"

"How are we supposed to stop something that's powered up with the chaos emeralds!?"

Just then the bat had an idea.

"The Master Emerald! If I go back and-."

"Forget it!" the echidna retorted. "I'm not trusting you with the Master Emerald!"

"What other choice is there Knuckles!? Got any better ideas!?"

"Fine! But I swear if you-."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I can see you still hold a grudge for something that happened years ago. I'll be back with the emerald in one piece!"

As soon as she said that, the bat took off towards a place known as Angel Island.

"In the meantime, how do we stall this piece of junk!?"

" **I'll destroy it with my bare hands! Dr. Eggman must die!"**

* * *

*Mario's POV*

As I approached the castle, I scolded myself for forgetting to set my alarm last night. I was late to the party!

Let me back up a little bit. Princess Peach was having a party at the castle, and I was running late. Luigi wasn't at the house when I woke up, so I assume he must've gotten there already. But why didn't he wake me up?

Finally, I approached the front door to Peach's Castle. I knocked on it almost like I was going to break it down, thought I didn't intend to be that rough. A toad opened the door and let me in, reminding me I was late. I made my way inside and found that, sure enough, Luigi had beaten me here.

"Hey Mario!"

"Why didn't you wake me up!?"

Luigi scratched his head and looked at the floor. "Oh…sorry about that."

"Mario!"

I looked over and saw that Peach had noticed me.

"You made it!"

"Sorry I'm late!"

"Oh Mario, you know I don't mind!"

After a few minutes of socializing however, a huge explosion outside rocked the castle. Everyone immediately went outside to investigate, and the first thing anybody noticed was a giant airship hovering close to the ground. I gazed up at it and standing there was my longtime foe, the king of the Koopa's himself.

"Bowser! What do you want this time!?"

"Blahahahahah! Mario! For too long now, you and green 'stache have always stood in my way! But this time, watch as I not only destroy the likes of you two, but invade the entire universe as well!"

"Peach is off limits!"

"Oh it's not her I'm after! At least not now anyway!"

"Then what the hell do you want!?"

"The castle's power stars!"

"Over my dead body!"

"This is exactly why I brought an old friend of yours with me!"

Emerging from behind him was an old foe that I hadn't met in a very long time. The big green frog, Wart.

"WART!?"

"AHAHAHAHAH! Thought you'd never see me again did you?"

"That doesn't matter! We can still take care of both of you!"

That's when Luigi and I sprang into action and lunged right at Wart. He shot those damn bubbles of his at me, and I was just wishing I had a turnip or something to throw at him. The battle was short, but quite difficult. Unfortunately as soon as we were done with Wart, he sprang right back up, flew the airship over to the roof of the castle, where Bowser jumped on with all 150 power stars!

"Oh man! How did I forget about Bowser?"

"BLAHAHAHHA! You idiots are making this way too easy! Good luck finding me Mario! This time my castle won't be stuck by some shabby volcano!"

The airship took off, as I dropped to the ground, cursing my anger and stupidity.

"Mario…?"

I rose up off the ground.

"Luigi! C'mon! We're going after them!"

"Okie-dokie!"

"We should get Yoshi on the way over there!"

* * *

*3rd person POV*

"Azarath, Metreon, Zenthos…Azarath, Metreon, Zenthos...Azarath, Metreon, Zenthos...Azarath-."

Raven's meditating was abruptly interrupted by a loud crash outside her door. Raven got up to investigate and found Cyborg and Beast Boy in the form of a bull out in the hall doing something she couldn't begin to guess what it was.

"What are you doing?"

"We're trying to see how far back Beast Boy can ram me when he's a bull!"

"Can you keep it down please? I have to meditate."

Beast Boy returned to normal and said: "Aw c'mon Raven! Chill out! I'm close to sending him flying all the way to the other end!"

The three kept bickering at each other, but were cut off when they heard Robin's voice upstairs telling them to check out the news. All three ran up to the living room and found Starfire and Robin watching a news report.

"Trouble?"

"No, but it's funny!"

The titans returned their attention to the TV, where a news reporter was telling quite an odd story.

"Tom I'm standing here in Colorado where earlier today two kids dressed up in tinfoil made about the silliest threat anyone could ever imagine."

The screen then switched to a video of a blonde boy and a red head not much younger than him dressed in tinfoil.

"Citizens of the Earth! I am Professor Chaos! And I plan on wiping out all of the world's rabbits if the world does not surrender to the Chaos Empire in 24 hours!"

For a moment the titans stood there with blank expressions before they all burst out laughing.

"Man that kid really cracks me up! He obviously couldn't do something like that!"

* * *

*3rd person POV*

Meanwhile in the aforementioned Colorado town, a self-proclaimed big boned kid was looking through a pair of binoculars into the house of one of his classmates. After a few minutes, his patience paid off and he could hear his friend's dad clearly pissed off about something.

"BUTTERS! How many times have we told you not to threaten defenseless animals on the news!?"

"Uh…five?"

"Well that clearly wasn't enough was it!? You're grounded Mister!"

The "big boned" child smiled in delight, knowing his prank had succeeded. But just as the victory had come, the one sound he hated more than anything else in the world came to his ears.

"Cartman you asshole!"

The child turned around to see a kid dressed in orange with a green hat angrily staring at him.

"What Jew boy?"

"Did you rig my desk so that when I sat on it it'd break!?"

"Gee Kyle. Why must you jump to conclusions?"

"Oh don't even start with me. I know it was-."

Kyle stopped and realized that Cartman had a pair of binoculars pointed up at Butters' house.

"Did you get Butters grounded?"

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't Kyle."

As Kyle walked away he yelled back saying "One of these days I will kick your sorry fat ass!"

* * *

*3rd Person POV*

Meanwhile, in a completely different part of the world, a seemingly abandoned factory sat on its own little island, just a few feet or so from the mainland, with a bridge connecting the two. Inside the factory lied a supercomputer unbeknownst to all but a few teenagers.

Inside the computer lab, a blonde haired boy was busily entering data into the computer as 2 other boys and 2 girls watched. After a few minutes, the blonde boy spoke.

"I just can't find anything…there seems to be no trace of him anywhere."

One of the girls immediately rejected the thought.

"NO! He has to be there somewhere! Jeremy isn't there some little scope of the network or something that-."

"No Yumi. I've looked everywhere and I've done all I can. He's…gone."

The girl ran out of the room and into the elevator, with tears streaming down her face. As soon as she left, the computer buzzed, letting the group know that something was wrong.

"Uh-oh. Activated tower in the mountain sector!"

* * *

Meanwhile, one continent over, 4 young warriors, comprised of three boys and a girl, had just finished defeating every single enemy they had previously fought during their time together. Oddly enough, one of the boys was rather small and had a yellow head. And was bald.

"Victory! We have settled the system we take points with!"

The other three just stared at him, confused, until the girl spoke up.

"Omi, I think you mean we settled the score."

"That too!"

"I must say…Master Fung sure made the right choice in choosing you Raimundo."

"Thanks Clay."

Just then a small green dragon slithered up to them, carrying a scroll.

"Save the victory for later guys! Another Shen-Gong-Wu has just revealed itself! And personally…I always hoped this one wouldn't have."

"Why not Dojo?"

The dragon opened the scroll and continued.

"This Shen-Gong-Wu is known as the Strongo Teetho. It allows its user's teeth to bite through anything! Well, anything except for humans and animals. It's great for beavers that lost their teeth!"

"We must get there before Jack Spicer or Chase Young does!"

"Eh, I wouldn't really worry about it, since we just kicked all their sorry asses."

"Which is exactly why we need to go now Kimiko! Let's go everybody!"

Suddenly, the dragon grew tremendously in size, possibly about 30 times as big. The four warriors hopped on him, and the group was off in search of the new Shen-Gong-Wu.

* * *

Meanwhile in a city approximately 100 miles away from Titans Tower, a square headed boy was sitting in his room with a fat kid and a robot.

"So…any other thoughts on what happened last night?"

"Gus, nothing happened after last night! We ate dinner at Dr. Kamikaze's mom's house and had a little brawl there, that's it. Nothing else."

" **Robot Boy found this at house last night!"**

The robot pulled out what appeared to be a pair of false teeth.

"Ew! Tommy you need to teach him what's OK to steal and what's not!"

"Gus! Robot Boy, why did you take that!?"

" **Looked interesting. What is?"**

"That's a pair of false teeth…I think. False teeth are what old people use once their real teeth fall out. Those probably belong to Kamikaze's mom or something."

"I have an idea! Let's ship it to some random place or something!"

"No Gus! If these are Kamikaze's moms, we should return them!"

But by the time Tommy had said that, Gus had already convinced Robot Boy to follow through with the idea, and the two had left.

"Gus! I swear, one of these days Gus!"

* * *

A couple of states over, an RV was riding by on the road, with what sounded like two kids arguing inside.

"You're such a dweeb, dweeb!"

"Doofus!"

"Hey guys come on!" came a voice from the driver's seat. "We're barely an hour into Spring Break already!"

The two kids in question were an orange haired girl and a brown haired boy with a strange watch-like device on his wrist. The two were just about to have at it with each other again, when something hit the roof of the RV.

"Grandpa, what was that?"

"Beats me. Better pull over and see."

The RV pulled off the side of the road and the trio got out to investigate. The man driving got out a small step ladder and climbed up onto the roof and found the object.

"What the-It's some kind of false teeth!"

"Perfect! Gwen is aging pretty fast."

"That is unless Vilgax comes back and punches all of yours out!"

"But why would a pair of false teeth just randomly fall onto the roof?"

* * *

As all these other events were going on, an average looking boy had just woken up. He rose out of bed with a big yawn, and looked at a picture on his bedside drawer. It was a picture of him and his friends dressed up in what appeared to be chicken suits.

"It sure has been a while…I wish I could at least go back for a little while."

The boy then looked over at his dresser again and noticed the two feathers lying there, one white and one black.

"At least I still have this chicken feather. And a feather from Dark Raven."

Meanwhile, unbeknownst to the boy, outside his window, perched secretly on a tree, sat a bird of some sort…and it was eyeing the two feathers with an evil glare.

* * *

Back on Mobius, the bat had finally returned with the Master Emerald. The echidna took it from her and started chanting an old proverb of sorts.

"The 7 emeralds are the servers. Chaos is power, enriched by the heart."

As soon as the echidna said that, the chameleon reported that he was able to damage the robot. With that news in mind, everyone else immediately sprung back up to take it down. Various battle cries were exchanged.

" **Time to die Dr. Eggman!"**

"We're the stars of this party!"

"You'll regret this doctor!"

In no time at all, the giant mech had been reduced to a pile of smoldering rubble. A human's body lay in the middle of the heap…or so they all thought. The black hedgehog went up to look, but once he got close, the human's head suddenly popped out on a spring.

"Damn! It's another one of his damn robot duplicates!"

Audio then started to play from the fake human.

"Mwahahahha! Once again, you fools have been tricked! This thing was powered up with fake chaos emeralds. Fake like the ones that Tails made that one time on the ARK!"

"That rotten doctor! He totally ripped off my idea!" the fox exclaimed angrily.

The message continued: "While you fools were wasting your time with this, I was out hunting for the real chaos emeralds. By the time you get this message, I will have all 7 of them! Sonic! If you want them back, come to my base in the Grand Metropolis!"

"Looks like we have no choice guys." Said the blue hedgehog to the others. "Let's go!"

And with the master emerald still in tow, the gang set out to Grand Metropolis. But as soon as they left, the fake human's body started to disintegrate into a strange liquid puddle, from which arose a robot bearing a resemblance to the blue hedgehog.

" **Master Emerald data has been copied! All data successfully copied!"**

* * *

"Watch out behind you! There's a couple of Megatanks on their way!"

Back in the factory, the blonde boy was now alone, sitting at the computer screen, talking to someone. Meanwhile inside the computer, the rest of the crew, minus the black haired girl, were running along a virtual mountainside towards a black and red tower. In front of the tower stood two objects that resembled bowling balls. As the group got closer, they opened up, charged for a bit, and fired a huge blast that was only a tiny bit wide. The group quickly dodged out of the way and immediately started attacking the two creatures.

"Laser arrows!"

"Energy fields!"

"Super smoke!"

The boy with the huge sword suddenly vanished into the ground and traveled closer to one of the creatures via a trail of smoke. He rose out of the ground and pierced a symbol that looked like an eye on the creature, and quickly got out of the way, as the creature exploded into a weird arrangement of red pixels. As he was doing this, the other boy fired a few more arrows at the other creature, and it too exploded.

"Nice work you guys!" came an unseen voice from above them.

The pink haired girl ran into the tower and inside she found herself on a platform. She stood in the middle of it and quickly rose up to the top. When she got to the top, a digital screen activated in front of her. She pressed her hand on it and the screen displayed her name: Aelita. The screen then went on to display the words "Code Lyoko".

"Tower deactivated."

"Great work everyone! I just hope Yumi wasn't attacked by a specter. She hardly has any codes left as it is!"

Aelita sighed. "This is tough for all of us…but it can't be any worse for anyone then it is for her right now. And mom…."

"Everything'll be alright Aelita. One way or another we'll stop XANA and Tyron and your mom can come back."

"But what about…Ulrich?"

"We'll find him. I know we can."

* * *

"OK everyone! We should be nearing the location of the Strongo Teetho! Is everyone ready?"

By now the group of warriors from the East had made their way west…very west. Each warrior held a Shen-Gong-Wu in their hand in case they needed it. Omi, naturally, brought along the Orb of Tornami, Kimiko had brought the Cannon Blaster, Raimundo the Mikado Arm, and Clay brought the Fancy Feet.

The dragon then had an unexpected announcement. "That's weird…."

"What is it Dojo?"

"The scent…I've lost the scent of the Strongo Teetho!"

That's when the group heard a boy from a window of a nearby house yell "Whoa! A dragon!"

Dojo and the others turned around and were face-to-face with the square headed boy from earlier.

"I can't believe it! Well actually, I can, but a real live dragon!"

"And a striking one at that" Dojo replied.

Omi spoke "Hello friend! We are the Xiaolin warriors from the Xiaolin Temple in China! May I ask why your head is square?" Kimiko then elbowed Omi in the arm.

"Well why is your face yellow?"

"Touch on the eh!"

"Um, Omi I think you mean touché."

"That too! Anyway, we are looking for a device that resembles a pair of false teeth. Have you seen it?"

Omi held up the scroll for Tommy to see.

"Hey yeah…that's the thing I found at Kamikaze's mom's last night!"

"Where is it?"

"I'd give it to you, but my robot and my dumb friend Gus flew off with it. I can track his location though. My watch that I use to activate Robot Boy has a GPS monitor installed in it!"

"Great! Hop aboard kid!"

Tommy hopped on Dojo and the group sped off.

Clay spoke up first. "Hey partner…how come you aren't exactly surprised by a big green dragon suddenly appearing at your window?"

"I have a living fighter robot at my house. This stuff isn't exactly new. I'm Tommy. Tommy Turnbull. Who exactly are you guys again?"

"Hello Tommy! My name is Omi! I can see that the two of us have much to discuss!"

* * *

*Dylan's POV*

I didn't think too much about the emerald I found for a while. But I will say that after I found it, I became more anxious than ever. I tend to get absurdly paranoid very easily, but finding that emerald seemed to have taken the cake. Whenever I went to bed, I had felt like something was emanating from it…some deep force that was at the same time locked away like a lost and confused spirit. It gave me the creeps at times. One night I could swear that I heard it moan or something. But I'd soon find out, that all my fears were for naught.

The next morning I was examining the emerald while eating breakfast. I reached over to grab a spoon but I couldn't quite reach that far. As I struggled some more, I realized there was no way I could get the damn thing. I then sarcastically mumbled "What, do you think I can move this without trying?"

That's when the most incredible thing I had seen up to that point happened: the spoon moved close enough to me. In total shock, I reached for the spoon and grabbed it.

"How the hell did I do that?" I wondered aloud. I quickly became very curious and tried something else: A far off fork. I thought about psychic abilities, and suddenly the fork made its way over to me. For a minute, I panicked. What was happening? Was I turning into some sort of demented psychic?

After a few more successful experiments, I came to the conclusion that the emerald must have something to do with it. So I got up, leaving it on the counter, and walked a good distance away from the counter. I tried to think about telekinesis again to get a spoon from the counter to come to me, but to no avail. I went back to the counter, picked up the emerald, and thought about a cup of orange juice. Just as I suspected, out of nowhere a cup of OJ appeared on the counter.

"Holy crap…this emerald gives me powers!"

* * *

*3rd Person POV*

Back on Mobius, the group of animals had arrived at Dr. Eggman's new evil base in Grand Metropolis, with the Master Emerald still in tow. But once they were inside, they immediately spotted the doctor himself. And in his hands were the 7 chaos emeralds…the real ones that is.

"Alright Egghead!" yelled the blue hedgehog. "Hand them over!"

"Oh my! It appears it's 14 against 1! Fine…come over here and take them."

"That sounds like a trap Sonic!"

"Yeah where all your robots? Have you finally run out of your seemingly endless funds?"

"Oh why of course! I have to treat my guests with appetizers!"

And with a snap from the doctor's fingers, dozens and dozens of robots appeared, ready to attack the group. Very easily, the heroes destroyed all the robots, but nobody noticed that the doctor had escaped.

"Where the hell did he go!?"

" **Dr. Eggman detected down that corridor."**

The group sped off down the corridor with Omega's built in GPS to guide them. Pretty soon they came to an empty room, but Eggman was nowhere in sight. As soon as they all stepped in however, the door behind them shut loudly.

"The door!"

"OHHOHOHOHO!"

The group gazed above and found a smaller room above them with a clear glass wall. Eggman was inside and he still had the chaos emeralds!

"You fools have walked right into my trap!"

"Oh yeah!? What are you going to do!?"

"Oh I have a little surprise for all of you! I'm going to send you all to another planet but it'll put you all in random places! With Sonic out of the way and the emeralds in my possession, my plans will finally succeed! Now if you'll sit tight for a few moments please."

"Knuckles! Is there any way the Master Emerald can get us out!?"

"I'm not sure!" Knuckles replied. "I've never really tried anything but the chant to stop the other emeralds! I don't know what else it can do, if anything else!"

"Silver! Can you do anything?"

"I'm already trying Sonic! But my powers aren't able to reach up to where Eggman is! Rouge! Give me a boost!"

Rouge then grabbed Silver's hands and flew up to where the glass wall was.

"What are you going to do?"

""If I can somehow break this glass in time, I can save us all from being sent to another planet!"

Silver began concentrating on the glass wall…but it proved to be no use. A few seconds later, Eggman had everything configured. He pressed a button and suddenly, a giant portal opened and it started to suck the others into it!

"SILVER! HURRY UP! We can't hold on much longer!"

As soon as Vector said that, Charmy, Big, and Blaze had already been sucked in.

"OHEHEHEHEHEHE! Finally, my ambitions will be realized now!"

The portal had then consumed Omega, Cream, and Amy as well.

"Silver! I don't think my wings can hold out much longer against the force of the portal!"

To make matters even worse, the force of the portal was so strong, that it broke the Master Emerald into several pieces, which were also sucked in, along with Knuckles, who had been holding onto it for dear life.

"Silver! I'm being pulled in!"

As soon as Rouge said that, the last of her strength gave out. Rouge let go of Silver and was sucked into the portal, along with Vector and Espio. But the second Rouge let go of Silver, Silver had finally broken the glass wall with his powers. As Silver was being sucked into the portal, Eggman and the chaos emeralds were also being pulled in.

"What! No! NOOO!" shouted Dr. Eggman as he was being sucked into the portal.

In no time at all, all 7 chaos emeralds had been flung into the portal.

"NOO! The chaos emeralds!"

As Eggman was flung into the portal, he grabbed Shadow and Tails at the last second saying "If I go down, you go with me!"

"SHADOW! TAILS!"

It was only Sonic at this point. Sonic desperately tried to outrun the portal's force, but his speed only got him a few inches away from it. Eventually, the portal overpowered him and Sonic was flung into the portal. As soon as Sonic was inside it, the portal closed.

* * *

Eventually, the two plumbers, along with a green dinosaur, had made it to Bowser's Castle. They progressed through the castle with ease, but once they made it to Bowser and Wart, they became horrified at the sight they saw before them: While they were running around, Bowser had kidnapped Princess Peach.

"Peach!"

"MWAHAHAHAHAHA! You're too late Mario!"

"What do you want with the power stars!?"

"I'm so glad you three could join me for the unveiling of my plan! You see, my minions have discovered another planet that's not that terribly far from our own. And with the power of the 150 power stars, I plan to send you three there! With Mario and Green 'Stache out of the way, I can finally carry out my rule over the Mushroom kingdom! MWAHAHAHHA! Wart! If you would do the honors!"

"With pleasure!"

Wart then utilized the power of the stars and opened up an inter-planetary portal. Mario, Luigi, and Yoshi tried to get away from it, but its force was too strong, and the trio was easily sucked into it.

"MARIO! NO!" screamed the princess, horrified as to what had just happened.

* * *

"Hey, what the hell!?"

Billy Hatcher had yelled this when out of nowhere; a crow had swooped into his room through the open window.

"No way! It can't be! You're a…crow! But how? I killed all of you!"

The crow said nothing, save for a very loud screech. As Billy tried to swat at it, the crow snatched the dark feather that was lying on Billy's dresser. Billy bounded out of the house, chasing after it.

"I don't know what you want with that small piece of your fallen master, but I don't think it's anything good! Get back here you!"

* * *

*Unknown 1st Person POV*

It is the nighttime. Darkness has fallen. So begins my duty.

I am known by many in this town. Both sides of me are. On certain nights, if you're in the right place at the right time, you may see me, jumping around in what one might think is a gay version of Batman's costume. Gay, cheap, ghetto, whatever word you might use that is. But this costume established an identity for myself.

The people of this town know me. They know who I really am. But I've not been seen in the public eye ever since the Cthulhu incident. Since then I've only put this outfit on to be my sister's guardian angel and to watch over the town, unbeknownst to all.

But I'm not just playing superhero, no. Unlike my friends, I actually have a power. Well, more like a curse really. I've had this damning ability since I was born. I've told others about it, but nobody ever remembers. Every time somebody sees my curse at work with their own eyes, they instantly forget it as soon as it's over. And I hate it. Nothing's worse than going through all this damn pain then coming back and seeing how nobody ever remembers it.

But the town needs me right now. Something is going on, I can feel it. This town may have been overrun by Nazi zombies, hippies, and wild turkeys before, but this is starting to be worse than any of that. I'm not sure what force is at work here, but it's sending off an extremely bad vibe.

People have gone missing. Something around here is changing. I don't know what it is, but it all started about a month ago. People suddenly vanished overnight. Gone, without leaving a single trace. It started with that insane genetic engineer, Dr. Mephesto. After he disappeared, others started to follow. Chief Running Water, Fillmore the kindergartner, Heidi Turner, and Mr. Kim. I can't help but feel that there's some kind of pattern to these disappearances….

I need to find out what's going on and put a stop to it. I am this town's hero. My town needs me again. For I am…Mysterion.

After jumping across a few more rooftops, I stopped when I noticed something was happening. As I was standing atop the roof of the abortion clinic, I saw some shady looking figure in the distance. I jumped onto the road and walked up to him.

"Hey you!"

The figure turned around, allowing me to get a good look at him. I couldn't tell what the hell this thing was supposed to be. It was some kind of animal…of sorts. It was all black and was wearing sneakers for some reason.

"Just who are you!?"

The creature didn't respond.

"Who are you!? What are you doing out here!?"

Still no response.

"Well!?"

The creature started to run off. That's when I gave chase.

"Where do you think you're going, huh!? What reason do you have for being here!? Are you the ones responsible for the missing people!?"

Suddenly, the creature stopped, turned around, and kicked me in the face real hard. I got up and brushed myself off.

"So you want to fight do you!? Very well!"

I figured the worst that would happen is that I'd die. And since I can't die, I decided to fight this thing.

I charged at it and slammed into it real fast. The creature was sent flying a few feet, but nothing real significant. I ran up to hit it again, but it sprang back up and knocked me back. Once I got back up, the creature spoke in a sinister and dark voice.

"Give me…Chaos…."

"Chaos?" I replied. "You mean…Professor Chaos? Butters? Are you going to kidnap him or something? Are you the ones behind the recent disappearances?"

"Chaos…emerald…give me…Zorax."

"Chaos emerald? What the hell is that? What is this Zorax you speak of?"

"Give…me…Chaos!"

"Oh I'll bring you chaos alright!"

The thing had pissed me off again. I lunged at it and tackled it to the ground. The two of us kept exchanging punches and blows until eventually the creature had enough. He picked me up, cast me aside, and vanished into thin air. I stood back up and stumbled around a bit to get my balance back. Once I did, I pondered what the hell that creature could be. And that's when it hit me…literally. As soon as I got my bearings straight, something red and shiny came out of nowhere and hit my head.

"OW!"

I looked down and picked up what hit me. It was some kind of gem, a red one at that. I don't know much about jewelry, but I was able to tell right away that this was an emerald.

"A red emerald falling out of the sky? Maybe this belongs to that weird creature."

I decided to hold onto it. I patrolled the town for about another 20 minutes before I called it a night and headed home.

* * *

*3rd person POV*

"TITANS! TROUBLE!" came a shrill masculine cry from somewhere in Titans Tower.

The five heroes assembled in the living room at the top of the tower, where the computer screen indicated something was happening in the city.

"Robin, what's happening?" yelled Cyborg.

"I don't know! Something's going on downtown!"

* * *

Moments later, the Teen Titans had arrived on the scene. When they got there, they saw what the trouble was: A bald fat man and an army of robots had started tearing up some buildings.

"Dude! What is that thing!?"

"He's shaped like an egg!"

"Silence!" yelled the villain. "I am Dr. Eggman! I can see this world is somewhat similar to mine and I could make good use of it. Thankfully, I've found a couple emerald pieces!"

Eggman held up what appeared to be green emerald shards.

"Robin! Where do you think he got that from?"

"I'm not sure Starfire! The jewelry store I suppose! Alright Eggman, hand over those…whatever they are, just hand them over before we scramble you and your robots!"

"Make bad puns at my expense will you? Well then! Time for you to meet my latest creation I cooked up since getting here! The Egg Emperor 2!"

Eggman then settled himself into a giant robot mech with a glowing center and a giant spear for a hand.

"Time to meet your maker!"

"TITANS! GO!"

* * *

As the Titans were battling Dr. Eggman in Jump City, The Tennyson's were about to engage in combat themselves.

After the pair of false teeth had landed on the roof of the rust bucket, the three just took it inside and continued driving; Ben looked out the window at one point and could believe his eyes. Why didn't I say couldn't? Because Ben sees weird stuff all the time. Ben saw what appeared to be a giant turtle and a giant frog chasing after a woman.

"Grandpa! Someone needs help! Pull over!"

Max pulled over and Ben hopped out of the car. He started to fiddle with the device on his wrist until the center popped up. Ben slammed down on it while shouting "its hero time!"

In no time at all, Ben had transformed into a green creature that was made up entirely of diamond rock.

"Diamondhead can take care of this!" the alien exclaimed.

The lady saw that Diamondhead was on her side and quickly ran behind him for protection. The turtle quickly became enraged.

"What the hell is going on!? You were a kid…and now you're a…a…what the hell are you!?"

"An alien! And just what are you supposed to be? Some kind of turtle?"

"TURDle is more like it!" the lady replied.

"I'm loads better than a turtle! I'm a Koopa! I'm Bowser, king of the Koopas! And I demand you give her back!"

"I don't think so!"

Diamondhead fired a few diamond shots at Bowser and Wart. The two retreated out of instant fear after they realized they were no match for Diamondhead. Diamondhead asked the lady if she was OK.

"I'm fine…but what are you? First you were a kid and now you're a…alien?"

A light on Diamondhead's body started to blink red and it made a powering down sound. In a flash of red light, Diamondhead had turned back into Ben.

"I'm a kid that can briefly turn into aliens. Who are you and why were those guys chasing you?"

"My name is Princess Toadstool, but you can call me Peach. Can I please stay with you? I'm never safe by myself."

"Sure!"

* * *

*Dylan's POV*

A day had passed since I discovered the emerald's power. I didn't tell anybody of it, but I did bring the emerald to school…I had the feeling I'd need it.

It turns out my suspicions were right. Right in the middle of lunch, I heard an explosion from the distance. Everyone ran outside and heard a few more explosions, each one closer to us than the last. Then out of nowhere some red creature landed in the middle of the courtyard, making a huge dent in the ground in the process. I heard him mumble something about how it was strange that Eggman's robot had already found him.

I was the first one to do anything next. I shouted "Hey dude! What are you?"

The creature turned around, giving me a full view of it. From the best I could tell, this thing was an echidna. It looked at us for about 2 seconds before it quickly became a little hostile.

"Is that a Chaos emerald!?"

I realized he was talking about my emerald. I had it in my hand at that moment.

"I don't know who you are, or what you're doing with the emerald, but I doubt it's anything good! Give that to me!"

I took a step forward and said "Not going to happen buddy!"

The echidna cracked his knuckles, indicating he wanted to fight. I felt prepared enough with my newfound powers, so I lunged at him. He jumped over me and tried to land behind me and surprise punch me, but I was using an ability to see a few seconds into the future, and grabbed him and used my newfound strength to throw him to the other side of the courtyard where he plunged into the wall.

That only made the echidna angrier. It hopped up and shouted "Why is that thing orange!? Did you paint it or something!?"

I replied. "I'm not sure who you are, but you're obviously a threat to my friends! Do I need to ask you to leave in a physical way!?"

"Hand over the emerald!"

"Never!"

We jumped at each other but I was prepared and I straight up kicked him in the face and sent him flying back. That's when he got up and conceded defeat by running away.

Everyone else rushed out and was cheering for me. Sara asked where I got my powers from, and I told everyone that the emerald I found a few days ago grants me any power I wish. They all started clapping and applauding me for defeating the echidna. Though I was happy I could rely on the emerald, I couldn't help but feel that more danger was on the way….

* * *

 **A/N: And that concludes chapter 1! I hope you enjoyed it! I'll try to get working on chapter 2 pretty soon. Let me know what can be improved on in the comments!**


	2. Journies

Worlds Collide

Chapter 2-Journies

* * *

*3rd Person POV*

"Aw man…where are we?"

This was the first thing to come out of Luigi's mouth once Mario, Yoshi, and himself had finally awakened.

"We…must've got knocked out when we hit the ground."

"Any idea where we are?"

The trio looked around but nothing looked at all familiar. All they could see was that they were in the middle of a forest.

"Mario…could this be one of the galaxies we visited during that time when we fought Bowser in space?"

"Definitely not. This place doesn't have any familiar landmarks. We may as well look around and see if we can find somebody."

The trio walked around for what seemed like hours. Eventually they found a small clearing and saw a pack of crows gathered around what appeared to be a circle drawn in the dirt. The circle had all sorts of weird markings inside it. Having no idea what was going on, the group decided to hide behind a tree and observe. After a minute or so, another crow landed in the clearing, with a black feather in its beak. The crow placed the feather in the middle of the circle and joined the others. That's when they all started chanting some kind of spell. Mario wasn't sure if he should try and stop what they were doing.

After a little while, a small black portal like opening appeared in the circle and it started to get bigger and bigger. Once it stopped growing, a giant crow, wielding a staff of some sort, emerged from it and the portal disappeared.

"Huh?" was all the giant crow managed to say.

"Master!" said one of the crows. "You're back! We did it!"

"Did what? How am I back?"

"The kid who killed you 600 years ago kept one of your feathers as a souvenir! We stole it from him and used it to revive you!"

After pondering this for a second, the giant crow then let out a loud and very evil laugh.

"Excellent! I thank you all for bringing me back! And now that I have risen I can…wait a minute? This isn't Morning Land! Where are we?"

"Earth, the home planet of the one that killed you."

"Even better! We can snuff him out here and keep him from stopping me again! MWAHAHAHAHA!"

Mario, Luigi, and Yoshi now realized that something bad, very bad, was going on.

"And Billy doesn't have Menie-Funie, a legendary chicken suit, or any eggs to help him out! I can squash him like an egg! Now do any of you have any idea where he is?"

"Negative. He chased me earlier but I lost him."

"No matter. We'll have no problem finding him. Onward!"

As soon as Dark Raven gave the command, the massive army of crows regained the dark powers they had in Morning Land. Soon they were all transformed into different animals, big ones at that. Small cats, big purple cats, bats, frogs, even dinosaurs. Once all the transformations were complete, the army of crows took off towards the sky.

"Mario! What…was all…that!?"

"How the hell should I know!?"

"Should we go after him?"

"Is your mouth THAT big Yoshi? You saw those things! They're freaking huge!"

"Maybe we can find this…Billy or whatever and warn him!"

"You heard what the big guy said! This kid is apparently defenseless! And we don't even know who he is anyway!"

Just then, the trio saw a black blur zip by them. A few seconds after it left, it returned and stopped to talk to the trio.

"Do any of you guys know what this army of weird animals is about?"

"How do we know you're not one of them? What are you anyway?"

"A hedgehog. Shadow the hedgehog. Better known as the ultimate life form. And you?"

* * *

"So let me get this straight."

Peach had just finished telling her story to the Tennyson's.

"You're a princess from the Mushroom kingdom, which is part of another planet. And the turtle I saved you from is the leader of your people's enemies. And his name is Bowser. And he's the king of the Koopas."

"Correct."

"And so when your friends Mario, Luigi, and Yoshi were sucked into the portal that came here, you managed to dive in after them but Bowser and Wart followed you and recaptured you. But you managed to escape and ran into us."

"Correct. And what was the name of that…thing on your wrist again?"

"The Omnitrix."

"Well thank you again for saving me back there."

"No problem! I do that all the time."

Gwen cleared her throat.

"Fine. Technically, WE do that all the time. Anyway, what should we do next?"

Gwen looked out the window and found the answer to Ben's question.

"We see what's up with that dragon outside!"

"Dragon!?"

The rust bucket immediately pulled over and the group got out. On the dragon sat 5 kids, one of which had a yellow face. He was the first to speak.

"Greetings! Do you have our Shen-Gong-Wu?"

"Say what?"

The square headed boy spoke next. "Were looking for this thing called a Shen-Gong-Wu. The one were looking for resembles a pair of false teeth. Dojo here picked up its scent and traced it to you guys."

"False teeth…oh yeah that thing!"

Ben ran inside the RV and came out with the pair of false teeth that landed on the roof of the RV earlier.

"But…why should we give it to you?"

Omi didn't exactly know what to say. "Because…we asked nicely?"

"Strange things happen to me a lot, but not like this. I think we'd like a little explanation."

* * *

Back in Jump City, Eggman was clearly getting his ass whooped. He had built the Egg Emperor 2 to take down a hedgehog, a fox, and an echidna, but not 5 super-powered teenagers. Once he was defeated, the police quickly came by to arrest him. The titans attempted to find out the origin of the emerald shards Eggman had with him, but no jewelry store in town claimed them. With nowhere else to put them, the titans then decided to take it back to the tower and see if their computer could find any info.

But when they entered their giant living room, they found that all of their food had been eaten and the evidence was sprawled all across the floor.

It didn't take long to find the culprit. Soon after they saw the mess, they heard a loud burp. They looked over at the couch and found a big green crocodile sprawled out over the couch. Cyborg yelled and got its attention.

"YO! Who are you and why are you eating all our food man!?"

"Oh crap! Uh, I…look I was starving! I've been wandering around on my own for a while, and when I get hungry I get the biggest hunger pangs anyone ever saw!"

"Huh?"

"That portal! Eggman opened the portal and it sucked us all in and scattered us in random directions!"

"Eggman? You mean…Dr. Eggman?"

"How'd you know?"

"We just fought some bald fat guy named Dr. Eggman!"

* * *

A few minutes later, Robin had pulled up the police report of the aforementioned battle. Sure enough, there were mugshots of Eggman included in the report.

"That's Eggman!" exclaimed the crocodile. "What's he doing here!?"

"You know this guy?" said Raven.

"Yeah I do! He's a big villain where I come from!"

"Who are you?"

"Vector! Vector the crocodile! I run the Chaotix detective agency back on my planet. Say…are those pieces of the Master Emerald?"

Starfire held out her hands, revealing the emerald pieces Eggman had.

"Oh my God…those are pieces of the Master Emerald! Where did you find those!?"

"Eggman had them with him. But what's this…Master Emerald?"

"You should probably sit down then. I got a lot to tell you"

* * *

Billy, thanks to the giant bats that were flying over the forest he was in as well as the sudden darkness, was now fully aware that his fear was confirmed: The crows used the feather of Dark Raven he had kept to bring Dark Raven back to life. Fortunately the bats hadn't spotted him yet.

"I guess as soon as Dark Raven came back, he granted the crows their dark magic again!" Billy wondered aloud.

As luck would have it however, Billy then tripped over something. He got up and looked around; trying to find what he stumbled on. After a few seconds of searching, he found it: It was a light blue emerald with a brilliant cut. Not knowing why, Billy scooped it up and took it with him.

"Oh man…I need to find Rolly, Chick, and Bantam and warn them!"

Billy then started running again.

"I just wish I could run faster!"

As soon as Billy spoke those words, he immediately began to run twice as fast as before. Billy then ran smack dab into a tree, due to the unexpected speed boost.

"What the hell!?"

He quickly shrugged it off and continued running.

* * *

"That's some story!"

The Xiaolin dragons plus Dojo and Tommy had just finished explaining their side of the story to the Tennyson's and Princess Peach. After giving a brief backstory of themselves, Ben handed over the Strongo Teetho to Omi.

"Whatever is well always has been!" Omi said triumphantly, while everyone else just looked at him completely dumbfounded.

"Uh…Omi I think you mean all's well that ends well." Raimundo explained.

"That too!"

"So…what now?" asked Clay.

"Tommy do you think we need to go look for your robot?" asked Kimiko.

"No, Robot Boy and Gus are most likely back at home right now. You can just drop me off back there."

Kimiko gave Max her cell phone number, just in case. After saying their farewells, Dojo grew big again, and the Xiaolin Dragons and Tommy were off.

* * *

"And so now I need to find all my friends, the chaos emeralds, and all the pieces of the master emerald! Hopefully that'll be easier with Eggman locked up!"

Vector had just finished explaining his story to the Teen Titans, who found the whole scenario very interesting.

"Do you have any idea where any of those could be?" asked Beast Boy.

"Not at all. The portal scattered us to random points of your planet. There's no way I know where any of them are!"

"No problem Vector!" replied Robin. "We'll help you as much as we can!"

"Really? Oh thank you, thank you!"

"We should get going now before one of those emeralds of yours falls into the wrong hands!" Cyborg suggested.

"But what about your tower?"

"It'll be fine! I built this place and there's no way anything's getting past my security system!"

And so the Teen Titans plus Vector took off in search of the other emeralds.

* * *

*Dylan's POV*

I didn't think too much about the attack from that echidna after it happened. I was filling my agenda with a ton of other stuff instead.

Let me back up a little bit. First, I was having an immensely fun time with my emerald. I quickly learned and mastered a whole lot of powers, each of which originated from simple thoughts that the emerald converted into powers.

With that being said, I decided to make good use of my newfound abilities. There's not a whole lot of crime where I live, but the little crime that happened was quickly stopped by yours truly. I had soon established a bigger identity for myself and became hailed as a hero throughout my entire county. Being a super hero was pretty freaking awesome, let me tell you!

But it still troubled me as to why the echidna wanted my emerald. And why did he think I painted it orange too?

One day however, I was watching the news when a very strange story made the headlines. It said something about a flock of giant animals, ranging from small cats to giant dinosaurs, rampaging and terrorizing some area of Japan of all places. For some reason, one of those animals felt the need to speak to the reporter. I don't remember much of what he said, but it sounded like him and his gang was pretty hell-bent on locating some kid named Billy.

I wondered if I should use my super speed to rush over there and help those people out, but something told me that I'd run into them later, so I didn't.

* * *

*Kenny's POV*

I woke up all sweaty the next morning. I don't know why the hell I was so freaked out; until I remembered the dream I had last night. In my dream, I was holding the red emerald I found last night and some kind of robot that looked like a blue hedgehog was standing in front of me. It reached out its hand and somehow absorbed the power of the emerald and transformed into some kind of freakish monster!

While getting dressed, I kept thinking about my encounter with that weird creature the night before. It said that it wanted Chaos and something called Zorax. I didn't know whether to consider it a coincidence or not that I found my emerald as soon as the creature vanished.

I decided to put the emerald in my pocket and take it with me. I didn't know why at the time, but I had suddenly become paranoid that my parents might do something stupid with it.

A few minutes later I made it to the bus stop where Stan, Kyle, and fat ass were waiting for me.

"Sure enough, the poor kid is late due to not being able to afford good sturdy tennis shoes." was the first thing to come out of Cartman's mouth once I got there. I thanked him with a big slug in the arm…although I didn't mean to hit him THAT hard…weird.

For now I just kept quiet about the emerald. I had no idea what it was, so I figured it was a good idea not to drag anyone else into this.

I asked the guys if anything was up. Stan said that he had heard a new kid had just moved and was going to attend South Park Elementary. I found that to be rather odd timing, considering how Douchebag had just moved here last year. Then again, Timmy hadn't been here that long once Jimmy got here. All Kyle wanted to know was if this alleged new kid could actually talk.

A few minutes later, the bus finally showed up. A few minutes after that, it finally pulled up to the school and I got out.

But as soon as we got inside, we found that the recent disappearing crisis had claimed another victim. I soon found out that Mr. Mackey had mysteriously disappeared that morning, and nobody had any luck finding him. I took out a notepad and wrote his name down. I knew right away that later that night, I had work to do.

Sure enough, Stan was right. Once class had started Mr. Garrison told us that a new girl had just arrived. Just the fact that a new girl came to town only a week after Heidi disappeared was already making me raise eyebrows. The new girl introduced herself as Rouge. I wondered if she was from France or something. She was wearing glasses, which immediately struck me as odd. Practically nobody at this school wears glasses. Well, unless Mr. Garrison and the principal count. The rest of her outfit consisted of a blue button-up jacket and green snow pants. She also sported shoulder length brown hair. Mr. Garrison told her to sit in Heidi's desk and as she did, the girls were eyeing her in a weird way. I guess they thought she was dressed weird or something.

Call me a stalker, but something about Rouge just didn't feel right. I kept a close eye on her the rest of the day and I almost considered following her home. Despite their initial thoughts, the other girls seemed to get along with her just fine. From what I could tell, Rouge was really into jewels, and I mean REALLY into them. I only hoped she wouldn't steal my emerald. I decided to share some of my thoughts with the others during lunch. I asked them if they thought something was off about Rouge.

"She's got a nice rack I suppose." Clyde mentioned. "I'm surprised you of all people didn't see it." Clyde was right: How the hell did I not notice Rouge's boobs?

I brought up the fact that she came out of nowhere right in the middle of a disappearing crisis. And I mentioned the thing about the glasses too.

Cartman then smirked and said "Oh I get it! You like her!"

I slugged him in the arm again as my way of saying I didn't.

Stan, Kyle, and Butters thought I was just being paranoid. Token then brought up a very interesting point that still baffles me as to how I didn't think of this.

"What if Rouge is Heidi in disguise?"

"Say what?"

"Remember that time we got Butters to fake his death so he could pretend to be a girl and invade Heidi's sleepover? What if Heidi only faked her disappearance in an attempt to get back at us in some way?"

"Why, because they got mad that we blew up their future-telling device?" asked Craig.

"That's one possibility. But it could be anything. Did any of you guys do something to the girls recently?"

Everyone denied having done something vendetta worthy to any of the girls. As good of a possibility Token's theory was, I reminded him that when we did this with Butters, Butters had dressed up as a girl. Rouge was a girl, not a boy. I would think Heidi would've dressed up as a boy. But then Kyle pointed out that completely 100% copying our strategy could be a dead giveaway and that Rouge could be Heidi after all.

I definitely needed to keep an eye on this girl. Something about her…just didn't fell right….

* * *

"JEREMY!"

"Good God Odd, what?!"

"XANA's sending in animals!"

Confused, since he had just been woken up, Jeremy and Odd walked to odd's room. Odd opened the door and found that the rabbit was still in there.

"Odd do you mean to tell me that you're scared of a rabbit? Although…why is it so big?"

"Please don't hurt me!" the rabbit responded

"Jeremy I'm telling you! This must be a new strategy of XANA! To send talking specters in the form of weird and goofy animals to get our codes!"

The rabbit was very confused.

"XANA? What are you guys talking about? You can trust me, I'm not evil!"

"Well then…what are you?"

"My…my name is…Cream. I've been separated from my friends for some time now. However I did manage to find one shard from the Master Emerald and-"

Odd interrupted saying "See? That's just crazy talk!"

Ignoring him, a very curious Jeremy started asking Cream about who she was. Just to make sure XANA wasn't playing another trick on them.

* * *

*Knuckles' POV*

It had been a while since I fought with that random kid at that school. I wanted to go back and see just what he was up to. I figured that he had to have one of the Chaos Emeralds and that he just painted it orange or something. I considered that he was working for Eggman, even though that does basically mean he would betray Eggman sooner or later.

I hadn't caught up with any of the others at that point. Thanks to my natural treasure hunting senses, which have always been FAR better than Rouge's by the way, I had successfully located 3 pieces of the master emerald. But nothing else.

I also had to lay low the entire time. I didn't know if echidnas like myself were real common on this planet, so I couldn't attract much attention.

But something about that kid's emerald didn't feel right. It's like the emerald gave him powers. They say that a chaos emerald can turn your thoughts into power, and I know that to be true. However, I was confused as to how this kid got any of those powers. In order to get your thoughts turned into power, you need all 7. Or at least that's how Sonic pulls it off anyway. So how could this kid have managed to do that with only one emerald? And why was it orange?

I decided to keep closer tabs on this kid. But I had to be pretty discrete about it at the same time. I only hoped I could restore the master emerald soon enough.

* * *

*3rd Person POV*

"And so now we're stuck on this planet just like you."

Mario and Shadow had finished exchanging background stories and were able to trust each other, as were Yoshi and Luigi. Shadow explained that Eggman's portal had dropped him off in this forest and that he saw the giant animal creatures soon after. Luckily Shadow also got a quick glimpse of the kid that the creatures were after. The newly formed quartet decided that they would go and search for the kid, as Shadow thought he saw the kid with a Chaos emerald.

* * *

Speaking of which, Billy found himself in a pretty tight spot all of a sudden.

The crows had managed to find him and they sent 4 of the dinosaurs to surround the defenseless hero. That's when Dark Raven descended to the ground to give a "friendly" hello to his old enemy.

"D-d-d-dark Raven!?"

"That's right! After 6 long centuries, I can finally avenge myself and rule both your world and Morning Land!"

"Well you know…wait 600 years? How is that possible? I fought you just 3 months ago!"

"Time passes differently on Morning Land then it does here! But no matter! You're helpless without your legendary chicken suit! You can't do anything to stop me this time! And now I can finally have the revenge I've been craving for so long!"

Dark Raven rose his staff and was about to unleash his most devastating attack, when out of nowhere a black blur rushed by and started beating up all the crows that surrounded Billy. The black blur landed and said "I'm Shadow! Shadow the Hedgehog!"

And right behind Shadow, Mario, Luigi, and Yoshi also came running up fighting the crows.

"It's-a-me-Mario!"

After all the crows in the area were defeated, which resulted in them being reverted back to actual crows, Dark Raven ordered a retreat. As he left, Dark Raven swore to Billy that it wasn't over.

"Thanks!" Billy said to the people that just saved his life. "But who are you guys?"

* * *

After having their 3 stories explained to each other, Billy agreed to help them look for Princess Peach, the other Chaos emeralds, and Shadow's friends.

"So…this emerald can turn my thoughts into power you say?" Billy asked Shadow as he juggled the emerald while walking.

"Yes it can. But most of the time you need all 7 in order for that power to be of any worth. But now I know that the light blue emerald is safe. Thanks for keeping it when you found it."

"Is there any way you can get your chicken suit back?" Luigi asked Billy.

"Unless Menie-Funie somehow knows the situation, I highly doubt it. But maybe if we find the other emeralds, I can turn a thought about the chicken suit into a real chicken suit. Do you think that'd work Shadow?"

"It's a very strong possibility. But we need to find the other emeralds first."

"I just hope Dark Raven or this Bowser person doesn't find them. What about your friend Rouge?"

"Rouge? Heh heh, it's likely she could have found them all by now, what with her treasure hunting skills and all."

"Any idea where she could be then?" asked Yoshi.

"Not a clue. Although…I do remember Tails once telling me that by itself, the emeralds act as a magnet of sorts, and can track down the other emeralds. Can I have the emerald for a little while Billy?"

* * *

*Kenny's POV*

There was no doubt about it: The new girl was up to something.

Later that night, during a routine perimeter check as Mysterion, I spotted Rouge hiding in an alley. So I jumped on top of a building and successfully spied on her without her noticing me. I could hear her mumbling something about how she felt like she sensed another emerald was nearby. And that's when she pulled out an emerald that was shaped exactly like mine! Except hers was yellow instead of red.

I knew she was really obsessed with jewels. But seeing her stand there with that awfully shiny priceless looking yellow emerald, and then saying something that I interpreted as her wanting my emerald, I could only think of one thing: Rouge was a jewelry thief.

But less than a minute later she revealed she was no ordinary thief. She pulled her emerald out and shouted "Chaos Control!" I had no idea what she was doing, but as soon as she said those words, she vanished into thin air!

I realized that I had a potential threat on my hands, and a strange one at that: A jewelry thief who could perform some strange power with her jewel. It was likely a power she could use to get away after stealing jewels. A potential threat, but impressive at the same time.

I didn't know who to tell, if anyone. I didn't think anybody would believe me.

But that's when I got an amazing idea. I figured that if Rouge really is after my emerald, then I may as well give it to her out in the open. Not literally though. I thought about how I could pull this off, but I finally figured it out. In the end, I'm still not happy that I had to do this to Stan, and this also meant having to possibly give up my emerald, but I was all for it if it meant catching Rouge in the act.

* * *

*3rd Person POV*

Knuckles had just about given up hope in finding any of his friends when suddenly he heard a familiar voice call out to him from behind.

"KNUCKLES!"

The echidna turned around and saw a blue hedgehog standing several feet away.

"SONIC!"

Knuckles ran up to Sonic and said "Boy am I glad to see you!"

"This planet sure is full of interesting people!"

"You've already ran across the entire planet?"

"What can I say? When you're looking for 13 other people, you need to look everywhere."

"So have you found anyone else?"

"No. You?"

"No, but I've managed to locate three pieces of the master emerald. And I did find something very weird."

"What?"

"The other day I was at some school nearby looking for the others or any emerald pieces when I saw some guy there that had a chaos emerald…only his was orange!"

"Orange? But that's impossible! None of the emeralds are orange!"

"I know! I tried to take it from him by force, thinking he had painted it or something. But he beat me, easily. It was like the emerald gave him powers!"

"Well it IS a chaos emerald Knuckles."

"But we typically need all 7 in order to make powers like the ones he used! Somehow he was able to do all those things he did with one emerald!"

"I seriously doubt he painted it. Who knows? Maybe the emeralds could do those things individually all along."

"But even so! This one was still orange! And if he didn't paint it, then there's only one other logical reason for its color."

"No way! Do you really think-?"

"It has to be the reason. There's an 8th chaos emerald!"

"Then I suppose we'll just have to take it from him!"

"I already tried and it didn't work."

"Do you have any idea where he is?"

But before Knuckles could say he didn't, he heard very loud and joyful noises coming from a large open field nearby. And he instantly recognized the voice….

* * *

*Dylan's POV*

The next day, around 9:00 P.M., I decided to have some more fun with my newfound powers. I was pretty bored, so I drove out to a big open field a little ways away from where I live. Once I got there, the first thing I did was use my super speed to run around the field like a damn maniac. Since my encounter with that red echidna, I taught myself even more abilities that my emerald gave me. So I decided to use them in that field. When I'd be running, I'd also do a high jump into the air and use my levitation abilities to do very unique and insanely awesome things. One moment I'd be running at top speed, the next I'd be grinding on the air like I was on an invisible railing. Ever since I found this emerald, I was having all sorts of fun.

But it was while I was doing all this that out of nowhere, something punched me in the back, causing me to tumble to the ground. Thankfully I was only about 3 feet up in the air at that exact moment.

Once I got up and straightened myself out, I saw who hit me: The red echidna. And he had brought a friend too.

"You!?" I said. "And a…blue hedgehog? What's next? A yellow fox?" I asked jokingly. But from the looks on their faces, it seemed like they DID know a yellow fox.

"Oh…you do know a yellow fox…well whatever, what do you guys want?"

"Give me the emerald!" yelled the echidna.

"I told you I didn't paint this thing! I found it and it's mine! Besides, I'm having WAY too much fun with it."

"You have no idea what that thing is do you?" the hedgehog replied.

"Sure I do! It's an emerald that grants me any power I wish!"

"Tell me!" the echidna asked. "Do you work for Dr. Eggman?"

"Eggman? What is that, some Saturday morning cartoon?"

"Doesn't matter. I'm still taking that emerald from you."

That's when I got a little mad.

"Only if you can catch me first!"

I ran off in the other direction at about 50 miles per hour. I was sure I had lost them, but suddenly the blue hedgehog caught up to me.

"Going somewhere?"

"So you can run fast too eh? No problem! I can do a whole number of things that I'm sure you can't!"

And so the two of us had officially locked horns and began a combination of a race and a battle.

The damn hedgehog kept trying to attack me, and each time he did I sped up. Unfortunately, so did he. I definitely had the upper hand though. He'd lunge at me; I'd jump up and kick him in the face before he touched me. He'd try to get directly in front of me; I jumped on top of him and bounce off his back. I kept slowing him down and every time I did, it only made him angrier. And when he got angrier he increased his speed and caught up to me, which resulted in me increasing my speed as well. Not like I had any way of knowing, but I'm guessing that I was going around 200 miles an hour by the end of it.

Just when it looked as if the hedgehog was giving up, he took out an emerald that looked like mine, except it was red and not shiny like mine. And while we were still running, he suddenly jumped in front of me, swung his emerald around so it touched mine, and yelled "Chaos Control!" That's when a giant portal appeared out of nowhere right in front of me. It appeared so suddenly and I was still going pretty fast, I had no time to react, and I ran right into it. I couldn't tell if the hedgehog did too.

The portal, literally, dropped me in a pile of snow. I practically sprang right up and brushed myself off, shivering from the immediate temperature drop. I didn't know where I was, and I was cold and dark and wet from the snow.

I tried walking around a little, but I was still pretty dazed from falling out of the portal. And I certainly wasn't dressed for what felt like 2 feet deep snow. I wasn't moving very fast. To make matters worse, I suddenly felt fatigue from running at such a high speed for that long. My body wasn't used to running that fast or running that long. Sure I had used super speed since finding the emerald, but going from quick runs that were about as fast as I usually drove to about an hour or so of what felt like 200 miles an hour was WAY too big of a jump, and my body wasn't handling it very well now that it was over. I was cold, wet, dazed, and extremely exhausted. All in the middle of the night. And I didn't know where I was either.

I trudged along as long as I could, but within a few minutes, I fainted from the fatigue. The last thing I remember before my eyes closed was the sound of some kid saying he saw something weird in the distance.

* * *

*Kenny's POV*

By the time I got home, I had the plan figured out. I only hoped Stan wouldn't hate me for this. Things were already bad enough for him. Let me rewind a bit.

About a month prior, I was outside after school one day with Kyle, Stan, and Cartman. We were recalling that one time we had found some dude frozen in a solid block of ice in a cave, and we were interested to see if there was anything else in that cave, since we hadn't gone back there since.

Right before we left however, Wendy showed up and wanted to talk to Stan in private for a second. So the two went a little ways away and a few minutes later, Stan came back with about the most depressed look I've ever seen on his face. We asked him what was wrong, but he didn't answer. After a few seconds he said in a blank, but sad, tone of voice "She's…moving." and just walked away. The rest of us then realized just how bad this was. Seriously if you had seen his face, you might have thought Stan was brain-dead or something.

But yeah, Wendy's family was moving away a few days later, and Stan was taking it much, MUCH worse than when they broke up the first time. None of us really knew how to help him. But a day or two after she moved, Stan was seemingly back on his feet. I couldn't think of how he recovered that quickly, but my initial thought was that he had moved on. As it turns out, I was half right.

He HAD moved on, but in a way nobody expected: He started dating Bebe! The rest of us found out from her later that Wendy actually ASKED her to do that. Wendy knew that her moving away would completely devastate Stan, no crap, and she felt bad that she'd have to do so, so she figured getting her best friend to try and comfort him would do the trick. Cartman thought it was a totally stupid idea, and for once, I have to agree with him. Funny thing is though; Stan's the only person to not know about this. Bebe wasn't too thrilled about the idea either, since the best friend's supposed to keep their paws off of the ex, but Wendy practically begged for her to do it.

I wasn't entirely sure if this would ever work, but it seems Stan and Bebe are really into each other now.

So anyways my plan to catch Rouge involves both him and her. Bebe's birthday was coming up, and naturally, Stan was having a hell of a hard time thinking of what would be a good present to give her. So I figured that I'd give Stan my emerald to give to her. Then, Rouge would see it, try to take it, and be caught in the act. This idea sure wasn't foolproof, but it was the only surefire way I could think of.

* * *

*Dylan's POV*

The first thing I heard when I started to come to was something about hoping some murderous goldfish hadn't come back.

When my eyes began to open, everything was a bit fuzzy at first. After a few more blinks, I realized I was inside. The next thing I noticed was some little kid in a brown jacket and blue hat staring at me

"Mom! He's awake!" was the first thing he said.

I tried to get my bearings straight but I couldn't. I could tell it was still dark outside and I felt a bandage wrapped around my forehead. I was still somewhat exhausted from earlier.

A few seconds later a woman, who I assumed was the kid's mother, walked in and asked me if I was awake. I said yes and asked where I was. The woman said I was in South Park, but I didn't immediately recognize that name.

"What…happened…to me?" I asked.

"You tell me." The kid answered. "I just found you lying unconscious in the snow. Who are you?"

"D-Dylan. Who exactly are you?"

"Stan. Stan Marsh. This is the guest room you're in. You weren't exactly easy dragging up the stairs. What happened to you?"

It took me a while to remember what had happened. "Hedgehog…that damn blue…hedgehog. We were running and he…took out a red emerald…and opened up a portal or something. Then I hit the snow."

I expected them both to come right out and say that what I said sounded very far-fetched, but strangely enough, they both believed me.

"A lot of weird stuff happens around here. Whatever happened to you isn't very surprising."

Immediately I was intrigued. "Really? Like what?"

"Well for starters there's a talking piece of crap who has a family and lives in the sewers and they can only come up to the surface during Christmas."

"A living turd?"

"We've also been attacked by the entire state of New Jersey, a huge band of gingers, twice, and the AARP."

"Damn…."

"My friends and I have had quite a lot of adventures away from home too."

"To where?"

"Somalia, Canada, Afghanistan, Mexico, Iraq, and inside our imaginations to name a few"

"Your imagination? You got to tell me about THAT sometime."

"Never really a dull moment here."

"Where did you say this was?"

"South Park."

"South Park? Hmm…South Park…South Park, Colorado?"

"Yeah."

"No way! You mean I'm AT the town that's always on the news for all the weird stuff!?"

"Uh…I guess so."

Well that got me pretty excited for some reason…or at least as excited as my condition at that point allowed me to show.

"I remember now! This is the town where all the weird stuff happens, like the alien sightings and those people from the future. And you guys changed the definition of the word 'fag'! And you guys were hell-bent on starting World War III!"

"That was all Sheila's fault" the woman responded.

"Unbelievable! This is so cool! I can't believe I'm actually here!"

I tried to raise my body up a little bit, but the immediate pain I felt convinced me otherwise.

"You should get some rest" the kid's mother suggested. "You seem to have taken a pretty bad hit."

And that's what I did next. It was the middle of the night, I was still exhausted, and I figured I could just ask all my questions later. I fell asleep shortly after.

* * *

*3rd Person POV*

"Do you have anything yet?"

Several minutes later and Shadow still had no luck in trying to use the light blue emerald's tracking ability to find any of the other emeralds. Right as Shadow was about to give up, he sensed something from the emerald.

"Wait a minute…I think I've got something!" Shadow exclaimed

"You do?"

"Yes…a very faint signal…of another emerald. It's quite far from here though. I can't pinpoint it exactly."

"Where do you suppose it's coming from?"

"I think I'm locating the general area! It appears that…wait…no…never mind. I just lost it."

The rest of the group heaved a very disappointed sigh.

"How are we supposed to find them?" asked Yoshi.

Just then, Billy heard some familiar voices calling to him nearby. He looked ahead and saw his three friends.

"Rolly! Chick! Bantam!"

The three jogged up to Billy, very happy to see that Dark Raven had not killed him.

"Billy! What's going on?! The crows-!"

"I know! A crow somehow made its way here, swooped in through my window, stole the feather of Dark Raven I kept since our adventure, and it and a bunch more crows used it to somehow revive Dark Raven! As soon as he came back, he regained the magic they used to transform into giant animals!"

"We've noticed! Their darkness is starting to spread and…who are these people?" asked Chick, who now realized there were 4 people accompanying Billy.

"That's Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, and Shadow. Mario, Luigi, and Yoshi come from some planet called the Mushroom kingdom. They were sent here by their arch nemesis and they're trying to find a way back."

"And you?" Bantam asked Shadow.

"I'm Shadow. Shadow the hedgehog. The ultimate life form created by Professor Gerald Robotnik. I come from a planet similar to yours known as Mobius. I ended up here kind of like these three did." Shadow motioned to Mario, Luigi, and Yoshi. "My friends were sucked into this portal that our arch nemesis, Dr. Eggman, opened up. Thing is, Eggman also got sucked up. The portal scattered us all to random parts of this planet. I'm trying to find everyone else, but I've had no luck. I also need to find the Chaos emeralds and any Master Emerald shards as well, as those were also sucked into the portal. You guys haven't by chance seen a bat, a blue hedgehog, or a powerful robot have you?"

"Can't say that we have." replied Rolly. "But what's a Chaos emerald?"

Billy held out the emerald. "This thing right here. There are 6 more just like it, all different colors. When all 7 are collected they can apparently turn your thoughts into power. The Master Emerald controls all of them, but it's been broken up into several pieces."

"Well we still have bigger problems: How are we going to fight Dark Raven!? We're defenseless!"

"Maybe not entirely Bantam. These guys saved me from old' crow face earlier. Based on what Shadow's told me, if we can find the other emeralds, we can give ourselves our chicken suits back, and we'd at least have a chance."

And with that, Rolly, Chick, and Bantam joined the group to aid the search for the emeralds.

* * *

Meanwhile, halfway around the world, Dojo and the Xiaolin warriors dropped Tommy off back at his house and said good-bye and thanked him for his assistance. Once they left, Tommy noticed Robot Boy and Gus had been waiting on him. Lola had also decided to come over.

"Gee Tommy what took you so long?"

"Oh shut up you. I told you that was a dumb idea to get rid of those teeth."

" **Where Tommy go?"**

"These 4 kids called the Xiaolin warriors, along with a dragon, were actually looking for those teeth! They had tracked it here, but you two had already left."

Now Lola was interested. "So what exactly were those teeth Tommy?"

"It turns out the teeth are something called a Shen-Gong-Wu, and it's one of dozens. It has special powers that are activated when its name is called out. These warriors have been trying to find the Shen-Gong-Wu before something called the Heylin forces do for a long time now. And according to them, it's all linked to a great battle of good vs. evil that took place 1500 years ago!"

"That sounds cool!"

"And on the way we met some kind of princess and some kid who can transform into aliens! Their RV was where Gus dropped the teeth from the sky!"

"Oh yeah…it was an RV."

" **Robot Boy also found this on way back!"**

Robot Boy pulled out what looked like a pointy green emerald shard.

"Whoa…what is that?"

" **Robot Boy not know what is."**

"I think I'll use it as a weapon!"

"Gus! It's obviously a piece of a gem!"

"Fine, be the one to not have any imagination Tommy."

"It's definitely only a fragment." Lola added. "Who knows what it could be? It could very well be a part from one of Kamikaze's machines!"

"This…doesn't exactly look like something Kamikaze would use. Unless Constantine picked it up without giving it a second thought."

* * *

*Dylan's POV*

I woke up again sometime the next morning. I definitely felt a lot better, but still not 100% recovered.

I was about to call out for someone, but then Stan walked in, only this time he had 3 other people with him. One kid had a green hat, another was wearing an orange parka that completely obscured his face and his voice, and the other I could swear must've been the poster child for McDonalds or something. He was pretty obese for his age.

The fat one spoke first. "Who the hell is this guy!?"

I decided to make a "good" first impression on this kid. "A guy who just found Michelle Obama's worst nightmare."

The other three started laughing, but the fat one was pretty pissed off.

"Ey! I'm not fat, I'm big boned!"

"Exactly. Your bones are so huge because you're the definition of lard."

The other three laughed even harder. I could tell they took a liking to me instantly.

"Dude if this guy can insult Cartman like that, we should go see who else is buried in the snow!"

"I'll bury you in the snow Jew boy!"

It took me a while to get used to the orange one's muffled voice. The first thing he said sounded like he was asking Stan what the thing was I had with me. Stan reached into his pocked…and pulled out my emerald!

"Hey!" I shouted. "Dude what the hell did you take that for!?"

"Sorry dude, I was just wondering what it was. What's the big deal, it's just an emerald." Stan said as he tossed it to me.

"It's not just an emerald it's…uh…my lucky charm." I wasn't exactly sure if I trusted them enough to tell them I had powers from this thing.

I soon learned that the other's names were Kyle, Cartman, and Kenny. Kenny being the one with the parka, and Cartman being the fat ass. They all seemed to trust me, but I guess the way I told them the emerald was my lucky charm made Kyle suspicious, because he kind of started to interrogate me after that.

"Your lucky charm?"

"Yeah."

"Uh-huh. You're not trying to brainwash us to go to some planetarium are you?"

"What!? No!"

"Would you sacrifice my self-esteem just to get free shoes?"

"What do I look like, a 12 year-old girl?"

"And would you deliberately give me AIDS if you had the chance?"

I had no idea how to react to that one. I knew South Park had crazy stuff happening to it all the time, but Jesus Christ, was it really all like that!?

"You had that one coming Jew boy" Cartman replied.

"Jesus Christ kid" I told Kyle. "What the hell makes you think I'd give you AIDS?"

"I'll tell you later."

And with that, it seemed I had earned his trust. I determined the last question was actually reasonable. If there was someone in my town that randomly gave people AIDS, I'd be a little weary of strangers too.

* * *

*3rd Person POV*

"This is hopeless!"

The titans and Vector were having the worst of luck. They hadn't found any emeralds, master emerald pieces, or Vector's friends. Beast Boy was starting to get a little annoyed at their luck too.

"How are we supposed to find anything Vector?"

"If only Knuckles or Rouge were here…they'd know how to find them! They're both naturally skilled treasure hunters!"

"I feel your pain Vector" Starfire replied. "My sister and I used to hunt for Zazoo's back on Tameran. Believe me, they are not the easiest things to find."

"Hey! What's that thing over there?"

Raven had pointed to some weird blue figure in the distance, who as soon as he saw the group, darted away.

"Blue…Sonic? Hey Sonic! Over here!"

The group ran over to where the figure was, but didn't see anything.

"Do you think that was your friend…Sonic was it?"

"I don't know…if it was I don't know why he'd run away! Unless…nah. C'mon guys!"

As the group departed, suddenly a robot resembling Sonic rose up from a silvery liquid puddle.

" **All data has successfully been copied!"**

* * *

"I believe you."

"Jeremy!"

After Cream was done explaining herself to Jeremy and Odd, Jeremy decided to believe her. Odd was still having his doubts.

"It's a total XANA scheme man! One moment she's this friendly little rabbit, and then BAM! Yumi and Aelita lose the last of their codes!"

"Odd chill out will you? Besides, the super scan isn't picking up anything. I think we can trust her. So…how well can you fight Cream?"

"Fight? Well…the few times I have been in battle, I've done OK."

"Good enough! Would you like to be a Lyoko Warrior?"

"Well…I do need to try and find the others-."

"We can help you with that too! I think you'd make a great warrior and we do need another one since…Ulrich disappeared."

And so the next morning the gang took Cream to the factory to show her the ropes.

* * *

*Kenny's POV*

It had gotten worse at that point.

That guy that Stan found the night before…and the emerald he had…what was going on?

I was very on edge at that point. First people start disappearing left and right, then I see some weird black creature, then I find this red emerald, and then Rouge shows up out of nowhere, then she has a yellow emerald like mine, and now some teenager shows up with an orange emerald like mine and Rouge's! Just what the hell was going on!?

I considered if this guy had any affiliation with Rouge, but I quickly discarded the idea. But if Rouge was in fact a jewelry thief, then what could this guy's backstory be. The way he said that his emerald was a lucky charm sounded very…suspicious to say the least.

I had a plan to catch Rouge in the act already set in stone. But now I had a double threat to work with. I wasn't sure what to do about this new guy….

* * *

*Dylan's POV*

A few hours or so later, I woke up. This time I felt like I was fully recovered. That experience definitely taught me a lesson on using my powers to the fullest extent I suppose.

It was only a matter of seconds before I discovered that I had not only recovered my strength, but my hunger as well. In response to a fierce growling of my stomach, I walked downstairs to get myself something to eat…that is AFTER I scratched my head wondering why these people chose purple as the main paint color for the house.

I walked through the kitchen to see Stan's mom in there starting on dinner for that night. As soon as I walked in, she noticed me.

"Oh good you're up! Are you fully rested?"

"Yeah, I guess so. Thanks again for taking me in Mrs.…Marsh?"

"Yes, but you can call me Sharon."

"Where's everyone else?"

"Randy will be home in a bit and the kids should be too."

"Do you mind if I get a little snack? I'm starved."

"Help yourself!"

I found a box of Nilla Wafers and went back out into the living room, plopped down on the couch, and turned on the TV. The first thing that came on was the local news network. The reporter, who strangely enough was a random midget in a bikini, was describing how some elementary age kid by the name of Pete had gone missing. What really intrigued me though, is that the reporter said that this is the seventh person to have disappeared in the past month. I decided to take note of that…it got me kind of paranoid.

The report then switched to international news where the weird animals that were attacking Japan the other day had successfully attacked half the country. I REALLY wanted to try and jet over there to help, but again something told me not to. Plus, I learned my lesson last time I ran at such a high speed.

Which reminded me: I was lucky that those kids bought my lie about my emerald being a lucky charm. I shouldn't expose its real power unless I absolutely needed to. So far, the secret was safe.

A few minutes later I heard a voice outside saying "Thanks Kenny! You're a lifesaver!" The door then opened and Stan walked in.

"Oh hey you're up!"

"Hey Stan."

I noticed he was holding a present of some kind.

"What's that for?"

"My girlfriend's birthday is tomorrow. Took me forever to find the perfect gift, but I finally did it!"

"That orange coat kid gave that to you didn't he?"

"How'd you know!?"

"Next time be careful what you say right outside your front door. But don't worry. Your secret's safe with me."

Stan breathed a sigh of relief after I said that.

"So what did Kenny get for her?"

"You know…I honestly have no idea. He wouldn't tell me for some reason."

"That…sounds a little suspicious, don't you think?"

"For now, I'm just glad I have a present to give her."

"What's her name?"

"Bebe."

Bebe? Kind of an odd name to be honest. It had to be a nickname, but I didn't feel like probing, so I let it go.

"You got a girl?" Stan asked me.

"Ha! In anyone's dreams!"

"What do you mean?"

"I'm aromantic."

"What the hell does that mean?"

"It means I have no romantic attraction to anyone, and I have no desire to be in a romantic relationship at all. I've been like this basically my whole life; I only just recently learned there was a word for it."

"So you've never even had a crush or kissed a girl or anything?"

"No, and I'm perfectly fine with that."

"Whoa dude…."

"Even if I wasn't aromantic, I'd still think you're too young to be dating."

"What?"

"I'm serious. I've had that thought since 6th or 7th grade. But hey, if you can really be committed to a relationship and really make it work at such a young age, then, well, good for you!"

"Uh…thanks?"

"Let me guess…you did have a long term fully committed relationship before Bebe…didn't you?"

I honestly kind of felt guilty I asked him that. I had my emerald in my pocket, so I was reading his mind a little when I asked him that.

"How'd you know?"

"Uh…lucky guess. But hey, I'm sure things will be swell with you and Bebe!"

"Thank you?"

Stan went up to his room to put his present up. I realized there were probably one or two things I said during that conversation that may have upset or offended him, so I decided to apologize later. Luckily, I didn't offend him and he forgave me instantly.

It wasn't long after that the other half of the family came home, and I finally got to meet them. Stan's dad Randy seemed pretty cool, and that thought was reassured when Stan and Sharon later told me that Randy was fond of doing adventurous and equally stupid stuff. Randy, in one way or another, reminded me of me. I was also pretty impressed at his moustache, since mine showed up 3 months after I turned 12.

The other person was Stan's older sister, Shelly. To be entirely honest, I found it interesting, to say the least, that in 2015, dentists were still using dental headgear. I quickly determined that that was one subject that I shouldn't bring up, for self-esteem reasons. I could definitely tell this kid was on the quiet side a lot, and the way she kept glancing at me at dinner that night makes me want to think she's got a crush on me. I kept quiet, but I figured it wouldn't be long until Stan told her I'm an aromantic.

It was that night at dinner that the Marsh's started to get to know me better, although it kind of came out of nowhere. At least that's what it felt like. Randy started by asking me where I was from.

"Nexton, North Carolina. Ever heard of it?"

"Nexton? Hmmm…can't say we have."

"Do you want us to call your parents?" Sharon asked. "They must be awfully worried about you!"

"No, that's fine. My parents and my sister are on vacation. I decided to stay behind once I found out where they were going."

"Where did they go?"

"Lots of places. They're actually following a One Direction American tour if you can believe that. My sister's a huge fan."

"Are you sure you don't want to call them?"

"I can take care of myself. And this is something my sister's always wanted to do, so as strange as this sounds, I'd rather not spoil their fun. I'll be OK, trust me!"

"Well anyway, how exactly did you wind up here?" was Stan's first question. "You mentioned something about a blue hedgehog when you first woke up after we found you last night."

And so I started to tell them what had happened to me the last couple of days. Well, not really. I still didn't mention the fact that my emerald gives me powers, so there was a lot of the story I left out.

"And so then the hedgehog yelled 'Chaos Control!' and he pushed me into the portal. I came out the other end and fell in some random pile of snow. I was pretty tired and cold, so I passed out. Then you guys found me. I can't thank you guys enough for saving me from the cold. The weather where I come from is REALLY different than it is around here!"

"No problem!"

"But how do you plan on getting home if you're not going to call someone to pick you up?" Sharon asked.

Oops. I walked right into that one. By not telling them I had powers, saying I wasn't going to call anybody to come and get me was a pretty stupid idea. So I quickly made up a lie.

"We've got plenty of money to spare. I'll just buy myself an airplane ticket home."

Luckily, all 4 of them believed my lie.

That night before I went to bed, Stan introduced me to his dog, Sparky. I've never really been a dog person in the slightest, but Sparky took a liking to me. Stan later told me Sparky is actually gay, which is kind of weird because I never realized animals could be homosexual. But I had no problem with Sparky's sexual orientation.

As I lay in bed that night, I couldn't help but wonder just what I was going to do next. I couldn't just jet out of there, or my powers would be exposed.

But little did I know…the next day the answer to my question would come…in a most surprising way….

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed Chapter 2! Let me know what you think in the reviews!**


	3. Uneasy Alliances

Worlds Collide

Chapter 3-Uneasy Alliances

 **A/N: I realize now that to make this story flow, I can't have all 10 worlds in every chapter. So don't be surprised if some chapters only have one or two of the 10 fiction worlds in them.**

 **Anyway, enjoy chapter 3 of Worlds Collide!**

* * *

*Kenny's POV*

A few days after Stan found that guy in the snow, I started to notice that I wasn't the only hero in South Park anymore.

It was late one night and I was out doing a routine perimeter check as Mysterion. I was getting pretty bored as there's rarely any crime during the night. About 2 hours after I started, I heard a shrill feminine shriek from an alleyway. I hurriedly jumped across the rooftops in the direction of the noise. When I got there, I saw that some random dude was trying to mug a woman. I was just about to pounce on the attacker, when out of absolute NOWHERE; a big blur just zipped by and in less than a second, had knocked out the attacker and got the woman out of there. I wasn't even able to begin to try and get a good look at the figure, he was SO damn fast!

A quick detour to the police station told me that the blur took the attacker to jail. I tried to just shrug it off, since weird stuff happens here all the time. But by the end of the night, there were three other cases of criminal activity. And every time, the damn blur beat me to it.

At that point I was agitated that the blur kept doing my job, so I just said "Ah screw this!" and left.

Besides, Bebe's birthday party was tomorrow, so I needed to get plenty of rest to take down Rouge. The party was by invitation, and Rouge, Stan, and I had all been invited. I only hoped Stan wouldn't be pissed that I practically set him up for this.

* * *

*Dylan's POV*

Three days had passed since I arrived in South Park, and I had gotten bored pretty quickly. I strolled around town once or twice, but there wasn't a whole lot else for me to do.

So I figured I'd use my powers during the night when nobody would see. Turns out, that was a good idea, as I had stopped about 5 or so potential criminals and took them all to the police station. And thanks to my super speed, nobody ever knew it was me. And when I wasn't running around looking for criminal activity, I was building up my running speed stamina so that I wouldn't pass out the next time I ran really fast. My secret was safe...for a little while anyway.

It was the next day that I dove even deeper into all that was going on.

That day was Saturday, the day of Stan's girlfriend's birthday party. I was still a little skeptical of whatever that Kenny kid gave Stan to give to Bebe, and I would soon have my suspicions confirmed...but in a somewhat different way.

When Stan came home later that afternoon, based on the absurdly goofy/weird look on his face, I could instantly tell that Bebe loved the present…even though I still didn't know what it was.

"So what did Kenny give you?" I asked when he got home.

"Some kind of shiny red emerald. I can't even begin to think how the hell he came across it, but Bebe was head over heels for it."

"A red emerald?" It was strange I thought. Based on Stan's description of it, it kind of sounded like it had some sort of resemblance to MY emerald. But for the moment, I just shrugged it off.

* * *

*Kenny's POV*

The plan had worked…sort of.

Once Stan gave Bebe the emerald at the party, her face lit up like a Christmas tree or something. She instantly fell in love with the jewel, kissed Stan on the cheek, and, naturally, he threw up, but she didn't mind. I looked over at Rouge while this was happening, and just as I thought she would, she seemed really fidgety and anxious the moment she saw the emerald. I had her right where I wanted her.

Rouge was pretty quiet for the rest of the party, so later that night I went looking for her as Mysterion. After what seemed like hours of searching I finally saw her sneaking up to Bebe's house. I quickly followed suit. Rouge was definitely going to try and steal the emerald, no doubt.

I hid behind a mailbox on the other side of the street as Rouge began to…climb up the wall to Bebe's window. After a few seconds of scratching my head, wondering just what the hell else this kid could do, I made a beeline across the road and caught her by surprise. I leaped into the air high enough and bounced on her head, which sent her crashing into the cold snowy ground below.

"I knew you were up to no good!"

"What the…who are you!?"

"I'm the one who should be asking that question! So 'Rouge' why are you trying to take that red emerald? What's this yellow emerald you have? What is this 'Chaos Control' you know of?"

"That's none of your concern! Now get out of my way!"

"If you wanted a fight, you got one!"

And so we had officially locked horns. We leaped at each other, where I was able to grab her by the arm and fling her to the ground. When I did that, her yellow emerald slid out of her pocket and hit the ground, where I quickly and promptly scooped it up.

"H-hey! That's cheating!" she yelled.

She lunged at me, but I quickly sidestepped to avoid her, causing her to do a miniature face plant in the snow. I immediately grabbed her by the back of her jacket and punched her hard in the stomach. She fell to the ground in utter pain.

"Is that any way to treat a lady!?"

"It's the way to treat a thief like yourself!" I replied.

The whole ruckus must've woken Bebe up, as the next thing I knew she was shouting at us from her window.

"What the-Mysterion? What's going on!?"

"Nothing I can't handle! Can you call the police please?"

As I said that, Rouge had gotten up and struck me in the back of my head with her fists. The sudden blow disoriented me for a bit, where Rouge took the advantage by repeatedly kicking me in the back with full force. Wanting to add a little more pizzazz to the fight, the next time her leg swung to kick me, I whirled around and bit her leg. She yelped in pain and hopped back a little, which gave me enough time to get up and finish kicking her sorry ass. I clearly had the upper hand for the rest of the brawl and I delivered one final punch to her face, which caused her to stagger over and drop to the ground. The battle gave me a few bruises and scratches, but nothing serious.

A few minutes later the police finally arrived and arrested Rouge. Bebe and her parents had come out to see what exactly was going on.

"The new kid was trying to steal the emerald Stan gave you." I told her. "I knew she looked suspicious since the day she got here."

"Oh my God…well thank you Ken-er I mean, Mysterion!"

I walked over to Rouge before they shoved her in the police car and tauntingly held out her yellow emerald.

"I guess you won't need this anymore, huh bitch? Mind if I keep it?"

She scowled at me and swore that this wasn't over. I was just lucky that that damn blur didn't show up and steal the moment from me.

* * *

*3rd Person POV*

"Cream watch out! Two tarantulas just spotted you!"

The Lyoko warriors had taken Cream to the factory to show her the ropes and give her a basic rundown of everything. Cream agreed to help them, but she had to stay in the factory to avoid suspicion since she was a talking rabbit and all.

When she went to Lyoko the first time, she proved to be an exceptional fighter. Everything she could do in the real world, she was able to do in Lyoko.

Just as Jeremey had said, two tarantulas approached her. She whirled around and told Cheese, her pet Chao that was with her when she got sucked into the portal back on Mobius, to attack them, and he did. Whenever Cream went to Lyoko, naturally, Cheese went with her. However, the two had to use separate scanners as Jeremy told her that if two living things are virtualized in the same scanner at the same time, the two life forms would combine into one. Odd, who finally learned to trust Cream, told her it happened with his dog once.

Cheese successfully took out the tarantulas, but was devirtualized by a Krab that had appeared out of nowhere.

"Cheese! No!"

Angered, she performed a homing attack spin dash combo on the Krab, effectively killing it. She ran to catch up with the others, who were closing in on the tower.

"I never knew a desert could be so dangerous!"

"You should've seen Jeremey the one time he came to Lyoko!" Odd told her.

"Oh hush Odd!" Jeremey replied.

Odd and Cream made it to the tower where Aelita and Yumi were dealing with a few Blok's.

"Energy field!"

Aelita fired an energy field at the Blok, but the Block stepped aside at the last second, then proceeded to fire at Aelita, devirtualizing her.

Angered, Yumi quickly took out the remaining Blok's and headed towards the tower. She stepped inside, rose up to the top platform, placed her hand on the screen that spontaneously appeared before her, and deactivated the tower.

"Great job everyone! I hope the specter wasn't too hard on William."

"And we didn't lose any codes either!" Yumi added.

"I'm initiating a return to the past, just to be safe."

Jeremey typed a few lines of code into the computer and pressed a button. The world was then engulfed in a big expanding blue bubble of light as the world was sent back in time to a few hours earlier.

* * *

"Aelita, what's wrong?"

Aelita was working on the super computer with Jeremey later that day, when Cream asked her this.

"A number of things."

"Is it about your mother?"

"Mostly."

"Tell me, why is she working for the bad guy? Professor…Jerome was it?"

"Professor Tyron. The thing is Cream…my mom was kidnapped years ago, when I was about your age. When my father was originally working on Project Carthage, Tyron was one of his associates. My father fired him at some point, so years later, Tyron sent his goons to kidnap my mom. He wound up marrying her, but only to get his hands on my father's research data. Destroying the Cortex that Tyron made on his super computer meant losing any way of getting her back."

"Then why did you attempt to do that?"

"We had no other choice. XANA had gotten back enough codes that he was at 95% of his full power. If we didn't do something, XANA would rule the world network and we'd have no way of stopping him for good. The moment we implanted our virus into the Cortex, Tyron shut down his super computer. We barely got out of there alive. We shut down our super computer as well, effectively neutralizing XANA. Unless Tyron found a way to counter our virus, the cortex would be destroyed if he were to turn it back on."

"If XANA couldn't do anything…then why did you turn your computer back on?"

"Without XANA or Tyron to worry about at the moment, the next 5 months after had gone by pretty quietly. One month ago though, Jeremey thought he had developed a program that would trap XANA in Lyoko, like he was before I got my memory back. We turned the super computer back on, installed the program, and it worked."

"But why did Mr. Jeremey want to try that?"

"Jeremey…well you see Cream, Jeremey is…special. He's always there for me when it hurts most. He couldn't handle the emotional pain I'm going through, and he wanted to try and make it better. So now that XANA's stuck on Lyoko, we can continue searching for my mother without worrying about XANA too much."

"But did the cortex get destroyed?"

"We're not sure. A week ago, we tried to go to the cortex for the first time since rebooting the super computer. We did reach the cortex's entrance from the network and we could tell it was still offline. Tyron still hadn't turned his super computer back on. We headed back to Lyoko, but we lost Ulrich in the process."

"How?"

"Some weird bug had entered the skid shortly before we descended into the hub to take us back to Lyoko. We entered the hub just fine, but when we came out the other end, we noticed that Ulrich's nav-skid was missing. We searched as much as we could…but we still haven't found him."

"Oh my gosh!"

"Yumi's been taking it really, really bad."

"Does she love Mr. Ulrich?"

"Well…it's always been complicated with her and Ulrich. They've always secretly loved each other, but the problem is that Sissi also wanted Ulrich and William had a thing for Yumi too. Yumi and Ulrich eventually agreed to be 'just good friends' and no matter how many times Odd says they're meant for each other, they always deny it. They've always had a platonic friendship."

"Do you think you'll ever find Mr. Ulrich?"

"I hope so but for now…I'm not sure."

"If Mr. Sonic or Mr. Tails were here, they'd know what to do!"

Cream held out the piece of the Master Emerald she had found before meeting the Lyoko warriors.

"What is that thing called again?"

"The Master Emerald…or rather, a piece of it. I'm sure Mr. Knuckles can find the rest of them."

"Where do you suppose your friends are?"

"I haven't the slightest idea Aelita. The portal Eggman created scattered us everywhere on this planet. I'm just glad Cheese was sent to the same place I was!"

* * *

*Dylan's POV*

The next morning during breakfast, Stan told me that the emerald he gave Bebe had apparently caught the attention of the new girl, whose name was Rouge. Apparently Rouge had a yellow emerald that seemed to be similar to both the red one Stan gave Bebe and my own. Stan went on to inform me about him and his friend's super hero alter egos and that Kenny was essentially the protector of South Park. That's when I realized that the little kid dressed up like Batman or whatever that I saw when I was out preventing those crimes the other night must've been Kenny in his Mysterion outfit. I chuckled a little, knowing Kenny probably hated me for stealing his job.

Stan went on to say that Rouge tried to break into Bebe's house the night before and steal the red emerald, but Kenny caught her, defeated her, and took her yellow emerald.

By the end of the conversation, I was sure that something was going on and that in one way or another, it was going to involve me in some way. So I decided to pay this Rouge girl a visit.

"Can I help you?" a police officer at the front desk of the police station asked me.

"Uh yeah…uh…I wanted to know if you had somebody named Rouge being held here."

"Ah yes, the little jewelry thief from last night. Come with me."

The cop led me to a room where the holding cells were and stopped in front of a cell where a girl sporting glasses, brown hair, a blue jacket, and green snow pants was lying on the bed inside. The cop cleared his throat and told Rouge she had a visitor and left.

Rouge sat up on the bed. "Who are you?" she asked me.

"I came to ask you just that."

"You didn't answer my question!"

"That's not important right now. But I think I have something that might be of interest to you. But first you need to tell me a few things"

"Fine, what do you want?"

"First of all, do you happen to know a blue hedgehog? He's the reason I'm here!"

That immediately sparked her curiosity.

"Sonic!?"

"I think so."

"What did he want with you? Did you steal his chili-dog or something?"

"He was after me…because of this."

I held out my emerald, and Rouge immediately knew what it was…sort of.

"A chaos emerald! But why is it orange? Where did you get that from!?"

"I just found it at school last week; I don't know what it is. But ever since I found it, it's granted me all sorts of powers as long as I have it with me. The next thing I know that hedgehog, Sonic or whatever, butts heads with me and he whips out a red emerald, yells 'Chaos Control', and I wind up here! Do you know what any of this is all about? I have to know!"

"I do! I know what's going on here, for the most part. But please just hear me out."

"OK then, shoot."

"You see…I'm not actually a human. I'm a…bat."

"A BAT!?"

"Ssshh! We don't need anybody hearing us!"

"You're a bat!? Then how-?"

"I used my emerald to throw this disguise on! I come from a planet known as Mobius, and my friends and I were battling our nemesis, Dr. Eggman. He opened up this portal to your planet which sucked up the chaos emeralds, myself, the Master Emerald, Eggman, and all my friends and scattered us all over your planet. I was lucky enough to find the yellow emerald, and I used its power to disguise myself to blend in around here! The chaos emeralds are my only way home!"

"Wait so the red emerald that Kenny had…was that a chaos emerald?"

"Yes! That's why I tried to steal it last night! What else was this treasure hunter supposed to do?"

"Uh-?"

"Wait, you said that Kenny kid had it?"

"Yeah. Kenny found it and gave it to Stan to give to Bebe for her birthday. He practically set Stan up!"

"Hold on…you said Kenny AND Sonic had red emeralds?"

"Hey yeah…how's that possible?"

"Was Sonic's emerald shiny?"

"No."

"Then it must be a fake. Eggman had created fake versions of all the emeralds that aren't as powerful. Sonic must've held on to the fake red emerald, whereas Kenny found the real one."

"So then…what exactly are you trying to do Rouge?"

"I need to find my friends, the chaos emeralds, and all the pieces of the Master Emerald. I also need to find a way to get us all back home!"

"How many chaos emeralds are there?"

"Seven! And I'd say yours is one, but the thing is, none of the emeralds are orange! And you found that one on this planet!"

"Wait, how can there only be seven emeralds that all come from your planet, if there was one here on Earth this whole time?"

"I don't know! Listen, I'll tell you everything else I know if you bail me out! I need to get the yellow and red emeralds back!"

I pondered this for a minute, wondering if I could really trust this…bat. But I had to know just where my emerald came from. So I stuck out my hand.

"My name's Dylan."

Rouge got the message, and we shook hands. I went up front to pay her bail. How you ask? Easy. I just used my powers to make a pile of money spontaneously appear. I went to the front desk, paid her bail, and they let Rouge go. The two of us then proceeded to see if we could locate Kenny.

* * *

*3rd Person POV*

After days of endless searching, Bowser and Wart had no luck in finding Princess Peach. Luckily for them, they still had all 150 power stars. But even that didn't stop the two from arguing over whose fault it was for their current situation.

"This is hopeless! All this searching has gotten us nowhere!" Bowser complained.

"Let me just remind you that this is all your fault!" Wart fired back.

"Mine!?"

"Yeah! You thought of it in the first place and then you dragged me into it!"

"Well you didn't have to come along you amphibian abomination!"

"You got us into this! You get us out!"

Two hours later the pair, who had been riding in a clown car big enough for the both of them the entire time, found a strange looking island that was about 5 miles from a mainland of some sort. The shape of the island was rather strange.

"What do you suppose that's supposed to look like?" Bowser asked.

"Kind of looks like…a lion with its mouth open, I dunno."

Bowser and Wart decided to land on the island and see if they could make use of anything that was on it. The clown car descended onto the beach and the two hopped out of it and started looking around.

"Hello? Anybody?"

No response was heard. But it was only a matter of minutes before they heard the voice of an old man approaching behind them.

"Ahh…so god back to be back at Kaziland! Sure beats staying at my mother's house!"

"But boss, look! It appears the fumigators didn't do an efficient job!"

Bowser and Wart turned around to see a small, but old, looking man accompanied by a very large and very fat man.

"What the-WHO ARE YOU!?"

"My thoughts exactly!"

"I am Dr. Kamikazi! This is MY island, so get the hell out of here!" the man demanded in what sounded like horrible Engrish.

"Why don't you make me!"

"Very well then! Frogmen! Attack!"

An army of mutated frog creatures then jumped out and tried to attack Bowser and Wart, but they were no match for the Koopa King. As soon as they were all defeated, Kamikazi and Constantine started to back away in fear.

"Heh heh heh, you can't faze me wrinkled old man!"

"D-d-don't hurt us!" Kamikazi hid behind Constantine.

Bowser then thought of a rather excellent proposition.

"I can tell you're evil, so are we."

"I work solo!"

"But boss? What about me?" Constantine asked.

"You don't count you incompetent crony!"

"Alright then." Wart added. "I guess we'll just take our huge power supply elsewhere!"

That immediately got Kamikzai's attention.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait! Did you say…power supply?"

* * *

If there was one thing Kamikazi and Bowser had in common, it was that neither of them could succeed with their plans. After exchanging backstories, Kamikazi agreed to partner up with Bowser and Wart. The doctor then gave Bowser and Wart a tour of Kaziland, the last part being Kamikazi's main laboratory.

"And this is where I devise my ultimate schemes to capture Robot Boy! But they never work!"

"Hmm…." Bowser thought as he looked around the lab. "You definitely have potential."

"What did you say your power supply was made of?"

"This!"

Bowser and Wart each held out a power star for Kamikazi and Constantine to see. "And there are 148 more just like them! I'm thinking that the next time you capture Robot Boy; you reinforce this place with the power stars! That way, Tommy can never even attempt to get in here and thwart you!"

"I like the way you think!" Kamikazi replied. "But if it pleases you, I think I have one minor adjustment to that plan that might make it run even smoother…."

* * *

*Kenny's POV*

I slept easy that night, knowing that Rouge was behind bars…or so I thought.

The next day, Stan called me and told me to meet him at his house. When I asked why, he said he didn't really understand why, but that I just needed to be there. So I hung up and made a beeline towards his house. When I got there, I went upstairs, opened the door to his room…and couldn't believe my eyes…ROUGE WAS OUT OF JAIL!

"What!? You-How!?"

My reflexes kicked in, and I charged at her. But that's when I was grabbed from above and plopped back down. I looked up and noticed that it was the guy Stan had found in the snow last week! I looked around and saw that Bebe was present as well.

"Just what the hell is going on here!? Why is she out of jail!?"

"Well maybe YOU can explain why you set me up for what happened last night asshole!" Stan angrily replied. I realized that Stan knew the details of the situation now. Crap.

"I only did that to catch her!" I said, pointing at Rouge. "And what are you doing out of jail anyway?" I asked Rouge.

"He bailed me out." She pointed at Dylan.

"What!?" I whirled around. "Why did you do that!"

"Hey, hey, hey just calm down dude! Listen, something's going on here: I can feel it. And I can tell it's going to involve me, and likely all of you!" the teen responded. "Now, Rouge. Why don't you share your side of the story? Tell them what you told me."

"Thank you. First of all, I'm not actually human. I'm a bat and-."

"A BAT!" Bebe, Stan, and I exclaimed simultaneously.

"Yes, a bat. I come from a planet known as Mobius. That red emerald that Stan gave Bebe and the yellow one you took from me last night are two of the Chaos Emeralds."

"What the hell is a Chaos Emerald?" Stan asked.

"They're seven emeralds that hold power deep within each of them. An emerald can turn your thoughts into power, but typically my friends are only able to do that when you get all seven."

"Why are you here if you're from another planet?"

* * *

"So let me get this straight." I said, trying to piece it all together once we were all done talking.

"You need those two emeralds, along with the other five, in order to get you back home. And you're also looking for your friends and the master emerald shards." I asked Rouge. She nodded.

I turned to Dylan. "And your emerald seems to be more powerful than any of the Chaos Emeralds by themselves. Yours can actually turn your thoughts into power?"

"Right. Thing is, I don't know what the origins of my emerald are. I'm not sure if it's an 8th chaos emerald, and if it's not, then I'm even more confused as to just what this thing is."

"I'm sorry I had to try and break into your house last night Bebe." Rouge apologized to Bebe.

"That's alright."

"Well, now that we know all of this, I think the best thing to do is team up and look for the other emeralds." Dylan suggested.

"After you stole my job the other night AND bailed her out! NO WAY!" I retorted.

"And definitely not after you beat me up last night!"

"And you set me up for this Kenny!"

"Even if we did team up…." Bebe added. "How are we going to know where to look? And are we just going to waltz out of town? Our parents are going to freak if we do that!"

"Hmmm…." Stan thought.

"What dude?"

"How old did you say you were Dylan?"

"17."

"Damn, it might not work then."

"What was your idea?" I asked.

"My mom's got a high school reunion in the Bay Area in 2 days, and she's taking the rest of us with her. I was thinking that if Dylan were 18, he could use his powers to generate cash that we could use for the rest of you to go with us, provided Kenny and Bebe's parents give the OK."

"I can make it work." Dylan added.

"How dude? You're not quite an adult, so I'm not sure if my parents or their parents would trust you or anything-."

"I never told them how old I was, did I?"

"No."

"Then I'll just lie about my age. Plus, I told you guys at dinner the other night I had plenty of money to spare, so I think we can make this work."

Everyone thought about it for a bit and they all agreed.

"Alright then." Stan continued. Kenny and Bebe try and get your parent's OK on coming with me. But for now, I think we all need to shake on this."

Stan motioned to Rouge and I. We still weren't willing to trust each other JUST yet. After about 45 seconds of angry looking stares, we finally shook on it and called it a truce. Then all 5 of us put our hands in, signifying our alliance. Rouge and I were still a little on edge, and I sure as hell wasn't quite ready to forgive Dylan for bailing Rouge out.

"I guess this makes us a team then!" Dylan stated.

And so we had formed a team of sorts with three goals in mind: One, find the other Chaos Emeralds. Two, find the origin of Dylan's emerald. Three, locate any of the missing South Park residents and find out what this Zorax thing the black creature I saw spoke of.

We might have formed an alliance, but it was an uneasy alliance.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry this one was much shorter, but given the name of the chapter, I felt that this was as far as it could go really. Hopefully, chapter 4 will be longer.**


	4. A Familiar Face

Worlds Collide

Chapter 4-A familiar face

* * *

*3rd Person POV*

Spring Break for the Tennyson's had ended, and Princess Peach was still with Ben, Gwen, and Max. Not having any idea when Mario, Luigi, and Yoshi would find her, she just decided to stay at Ben's house in Bellwood. She had even witnessed a few of Ben's heroic happenings and she soon learned that he had a total of 19 aliens that the device on his wrist could turn him into, but the only ones she saw so far were Diamondhead, Cannonbolt, Stinkfly, Grey Matter, (Ben told her that what happened a lot was that the Omnitrix wouldn't turn him into the desired alien and that most of the time, he wound up going Grey Matter) Upchuck, and Wildmutt. She also learned that Gwen knew a few magic spells from an old enemy of theirs known as Charmcaster, who was seemingly Gwen's evil rival, and that Max was once a member of a secret paranormal and supernatural investigative organization known as The Plumbers.

For a young age, Ben Tennyson was quite the hero.

"Who was that guy you said had an octopus for a head that was your arch nemesis?" Peach asked Ben one morning. Ben's parents were aware of Ben's adventures the past summer, so Ben didn't have to keep Peach's residency at his house a secret.

"Vilgax." Ben answered her question

"What did he want with you all the time?"

"After the Omnitrix was created, Vilgax wanted it for power. When I first encountered him, he said his goal was to have an army each armed with their own Omnitrix that he could use to conquer the universe."

"Oh my goodness!"

"Yeah, but he's no problem now!" Ben said leaning back in his chair with his arms behind his head. "The first time I went that super huge alien, I breathed on him and it sent him out into space. Haven't seen him since, but I seriously doubt he's any match for me now. If he comes back, I'll just take him down Super Sumo Slammer 8 style!"

"Super Sumo Slammer 8?"

"It's a video game. The whole series is pretty sweet!"

It wasn't too long after that what sounded like rockets and missiles were being fired right outside the house. Ben and Peach rushed outside to find a black and red robot firing several bullets and other weapons at something.

"OH MY GOD!" Peach shrieked.

"Stay back Peach! It's hero time!"

Ben rushed out into the open, fiddled with the Omnitrix until the center of it popped up, and slammed it down. In a few seconds he had transformed into XLR8.

"OK bolt brain!" XLR8 yelled at the robot, catching its attention. "Nobody blows up my neighborhood and gets away with it! Come and get some!"

" **Negative!"** the robot replied. **"Target is not blue alien speaking to me. Primary target is girl!"** the robot pointed at Peach, who immediately freaked out that a murderous robot was apparently looking for her.

"I don't know who you are or what you want with her, but you're not taking her!"

XLR8 dashed towards the robot, avoiding all the weapons it fired at him as he sped towards it. The robot was unprepared for the alien's first attack, and was sent careening towards the ground. It sprang back up and whaled on XLR8's head, knocking him over. XLR8 got back up, brushed himself off, and resumed fighting it. Despite how powerful the robot looked, it was no match for XLR8 and it was quickly knocked out, or in the robot's case, knocked into standby mode.

A few minutes later, the robot came back online and tried to figure out where it was.

" **Accessing location data. Confirmed. Location is Bellwood."**

The robot turned around and saw Ben, who was a human again by that point, and Peach and immediately pulled out a canon hidden in one of its arms, remembering its mission.

" **Give me your emerald piece!"**

Ben stood in front of Peach to protect her.

"Hey, hey! Calm down! Who are you and what do you want with her?"

The robot retracted its cannon. **"I am E-123 Omega, the last and most powerful of the E-100 series of robots created by Dr. Eggman. Master Emerald piece detected in her possession!"** Omega pointed at Peach, who took out a piece of the Master Emerald.

"You mean this?"

"Peach, what is that?" Ben asked.

"I'm not sure. I picked it up when I was running from Bowser and Wart, shortly before I ran into you. I guess this robot wants it."

" **Affirmative."**

"But why?"

Omega began to explain his current dilemma.

" **Back home on Mobius, I was sucked into portal leading here as well as others I know. Chaos emeralds, Dr. Eggman, and Master Emerald flung into portal as well. Current mission: To locate pieces of Master Emerald, chaos emeralds, Shadow, Rouge, and others."**

Ben and Peach didn't know quite what to make of what Omega said. Could they trust him right then and there? Ben asked Omega to go into further detail, which he did. By the end of it, Ben and Peach decided to trust and help him, and Peach gave her Master Emerald piece to him.

" **Affirmative. Emerald piece acquired."**

"But…how are we going to know where to find the rest of them?"

" **Unknown. Begin searching for other targets immediately."**

* * *

*Dylan's POV*

Well it turns out I was going to have more than two kids to look after while we were in the Bay Area.

The next two days had passed, and it was finally time to head up to California for Sharon's high school reunion. Don't get me wrong, it was cool to be in South Park, but I didn't have a whole lot to do. I was hoping at least one typical weird South Park thing would happen to me while I was there, but alas, none did.

Kenny and Bebe had both gotten the OK from their parents, but at what was likely the very last possible moment, Stan's three other friends, Kyle, Cartman, and some kid named Butters, had asked to come along with us, and were all given the green light. Thinking up a way to get all us extra people there was difficult. I wasn't sure whether I should create a car with my powers, or rent one or something. I ended up choosing the latter option.

So in the end, Stan's family had a total of seven additional people accompanying them, which I couldn't help but feel might have been a bit awkward to them.

As you may have guessed, I drove the entire way over there. I had gotten an 8 passenger car for the rest of us to ride along in. Rouge told me she was capable of driving (She said she was 18, which only made the fact that she was disguised as a 9 year-old even weirder) but I declined the offer. She hadn't changed back to her true form just yet, so I figured I should drive to avoid any suspicion.

And, oh my God, what a long ass drive that was! It doesn't help that I have the world's smallest bladder to begin with, so I wound up making one too many bathroom stops. And I had the "pleasure" of getting to know Cartman's overly obnoxious side the whole time. One moment Cartman would say something stupid, the next moment, out of pure annoyance, I'd ask Kenny to punch him to shut him up.

But the car ride was pretty informative at least. I learned that Stan's past girlfriend was some chick named Wendy that he constantly threw up on, Kenny was the poorest kid in South Park, Kyle was the only Jew in South Park, Cartman's dad that he never knew was once a player for the Broncos, and Butters got grounded for the stupidest things anybody could think of. Wanting to probe a little further on that, I briefly read everybody's mind and found out that about a third of Butters' groundings were Cartman's fault and that Cartman himself was pretty manipulative.

"So, um, Rouge." I asked her at one point, trying to change the current subject, which was about how Cartman apparently had a giant alien probe in his ass one time. "Is there anyway the emeralds we have can track down the others?"

"Possibly. Tails told me one time that the Chaos emeralds act like magnets and that we could find the rest of them that way. I'm not so sure about your emerald however."

"…Because Kyle's a dirty Jew!" I overheard Cartman saying.

"Shut up fat ass!"

"Kyle didn't you say you once lived in San Francisco?" Rouge asked him at one point.

"Yeah, very briefly. I wonder how much the city's rebuilt themselves since that smug storm came through?"

"Smug storm?"

"Oh you mean when Eric-." Butters began to say, but was cut off by Cartman elbowing him.

"When I was so glad that the filthy Jew and his bitch-ass mother was gone!" Cartman finished, giving Butters the death stare. I found that rather suspicious…but I decided to spare them and I didn't read their minds.

The journey wound up being over 14 hours, and I was scratching my head trying to figure out why the hell we didn't just take a plane. But my patience, something I don't typically have, pulled through and we finally got there at around 10 P.M.

Until that day, South Park was the farthest Western area of the country I had gone. As we all stepped out of the car, we were quite amazed at the sights. I never thought I'd be in San Francisco or anywhere near the Pacific Ocean for that matter! Especially since I live a few hours away from the Atlantic Ocean! I wound up taking an excessive amount of pictures on my phone. I asked Rouge if there were any places like this on Mobius, and to my surprise, she said yes.

"But I haven't really been back to it since." Rouge told me. "The one significant time I was there was when G.U.N. was pursuing Sonic as he snowboarded through the city."

"G.U.N.?" I asked.

"Basically my planet's equivalent to the organization your world calls the U.S. military."

"I see."

We eventually found somewhere to park, but son of a bitch did it take forever to find a parking garage! I should've known that a big city such as San Francisco would have issues with the amount of parking spaces available at any given moment.

We had checked into the hotel the Marsh's were at, but when I went up to the front desk, I told Rouge and the others to wait outside. Looking back, I was probably just paranoid that the front desk woman was going to think I was suspicious, checking into a hotel in a big city with six kids with me.

We may have been at the same hotel as Stan's family, but we definitely had the better accommodations! Thanks to my powers, which I had informed Kyle, Butters, and the fat kid about once I figured I could trust them enough, I was a walking ATM. And by that, I mean that I was easily able to afford the rental car AND get the penthouse suite of the hotel. Naturally, like anybody would, Stan unsuccessfully tried to get his parents to let him stay in the penthouse with us. I admit, I felt kind of sympathetic for the kid being confined to an ordinary hotel room, while his friends and his girlfriend would totally be living it up in the penthouse.

When we all got to the penthouse, our faces all lit up like the sun being viewed up close. The penthouse kicked ass! Kenny definitely had the biggest reaction, and I guess that was because he wasn't used to anything luxurious, or as Cartman put it, "The poor kid finally getting to see how the upper half lives."

"Oh boy!" Butters exclaimed. "I wonder what Token would think of this place!"

"Please, this would be nothing new to that black asshole." Cartman replied.

After having a miniature party of sorts, we called it a night and went to bed. It wasn't until I went to bed that I realized that surely everyone back home was wondering where the hell I was. I checked my phone, and sure enough, there were a few unread text messages from Sara, asking me where I was.

" _Dylan? Where are you?"_ the most recent one read. I texted back wondering if she was still awake.

" _Certain things…happened. But don't worry, I'm perfectly fine. And if you see a blue hedgehog, roast his ass on a grill for me would you?"_ I texted back.

I waited a few minutes for a reply, and after a while, a reply finally came.

" _Blue hedgehog? What happened to you? Where are you?"_

I decided it'd be easier to just call her. I was wondering if such a long distance call would receive good signal, and it did. Sara picked up after the fifth ring.

"Hello?"

"Sara?"

"Where are you dude!? You just disappeared one day and it's been a week now!"

"This is going to sound pretty weird, but I need you to believe me OK?"

"O…K. What?"

"To summarize: A blue hedgehog approached me late one night, demanded I give him my orange emerald, I refused, we locked horns, he used some weird power called 'Chaos Control' to teleport me somewhere, I landed in a pile of snow and passed out from fatigue, some kid found me unconscious a few minutes later, his family dragged me to their house, I woke up, learned I was in South Park, Colorado, and now one week later here I am in San Francisco accompanying the family to the mom's high school reunion. Did you get all of that?"

She didn't reply for a bit. She was stunned.

"Oh…my…God! What are you-?"

"I'm fine Sara, really. If at all possible, don't tell anybody else where I am, OK? Not even my parents."

"Not even your PARENTS!? Dylan! They should know about this!"

"Hey, hey, hey! Calm down alright! I just really need you to trust me on this alright? Look the reason why I can't have anybody knowing where I am right now is because…because of my emerald."

"Your emerald?"

"Remember how I told you this thing gives me powers? Well…I promise I'll fil you in on everything once I'm back home, but long story short, certain things have led me to believe that this emerald is going to force me into some kind of…dangerous journey of some kind. Call it extreme paranoia, but I have a slight hunch that my emerald is somehow related to the recent string of disappearances happening in South Park."

More silence on her end. I could tell that she definitely wasn't prepared to hear all that.

"Disappearances?" she asked me.

"Yeah."

"Hmmm…I think I may have heard that on the news."

We caught up a little more, and she reluctantly agreed to keep my whereabouts a secret and to not inform my family I wasn't home.

"Alright good night."

"Hey Sara? One more thing."

"OK, what?"

"By chance, have you heard of this weird animal attack in Japan?"

"Japan? Weird animal attack?"

"Yeah, a few days ago there was a report that a bunch of creatures, ranging from purple cats to dinosaurs and bats, were attacking Japan. They were also spreading darkness with them…literally."

"No, I haven't! Has anybody determined a motive or something?"

"One of the creatures got on screen and told the audience that they were hell-bent on locating some kid named…Billy Hatcher or whatever. I have NO idea WHAT to make of any of this…but I have a feeling it'll involve me and my emerald at some point. But anyways, could you do a quick check and see if there's any update to that story?"

"Will do. Good night!"

"Good night."

* * *

*3rd Person POV*

Meanwhile in Japan, Mario, Luigi, Shadow, Billy, and the others were still having zero luck accomplishing anything. They were trying their best to locate any of the other Chaos Emeralds and stop any part of Dark Raven's army that they ran into. But all the crows they encountered were placed rather sporadically from the next.

"This is hopeless!" Luigi groaned after days of searching. "How are we going to find any of those emeralds?"

"Well if we can't find any chaos emeralds then we have to stop Dark Raven at all costs!" Billy reminded the group. "If we don't stop him soon, Dark Raven and the crows will likely shroud the entire planet in eternal darkness!"

"And you know that for sure?" Shadow asked.

"Yes! That was his plan when he attacked Morning Land three months ago, and I can't imagine it being any different now!"

"But how are we supposed to stop the crows?" Mario asked in a hopelessly sounding tone of voice. "There are eight of us, and a whole ass load of them! And you guys don't have those chicken suit things that you used to fight the crows before! That basically leaves half of us defenseless!"

Shadow held out the light blue emerald and gave it to Billy.

"Then we have no other choice. Billy, you and your friends have to imagine your chicken suits with the emerald's power!"

"But Shadow, you told me that something like that was only possible with all 7 emeralds! This is just one!"

"It doesn't matter! We have to try, or Dark Raven will succeed like you said! Just focus your thoughts on what you want to happen. Focus hard enough and it just might work."

Billy took the emerald from Shadow's hand. Billy, Rolly, Chick, and Bantam all gathered around it, closed their eyes, and concentrated really, really hard. Three minutes later, the desired miracle happened, and the four young heroes were once again clothed inside their respective legendary chicken suits that they had used in Morning Land three months prior. They opened their eyes and were astonished that it had worked.

"Wow…it worked! It really worked!" Chick exclaimed happily as he jumped up and down joyfully.

"But Shadow!" Yoshi asked him. "You said that one emerald alone wouldn't be that powerful!"

"It usually isn't. I…I don't know what to make of this."

"At least now we have a chance of fighting back!" Rolly exclaimed.

"What…exactly do those suits allow you to do?" Luigi asked.

"The legendary chicken suit grants its wearer control of all eggs scattered about Morning Land!" Billy answered. "Except…we aren't in Morning Land, so I have no idea what we're supposed to fight with."

"Hmm…." Shadow pondered. "Since you were able to get your chicken suits back from the power of just one emerald, perhaps you could imagine some of these…eggs and fight with those."

"Great idea!"

Billy took the emerald and began to concentrate on one of the many eggs he had hatched during his adventure in Morning Land. After enough concentration, a red egg with a chicken feet pattern on the black stripe in the middle suddenly materialized.

"What…is that?" Yoshi asked, extremely bewildered.

"It's a chick bomb egg! Once I hatch it, a chick bomb will come out! Chick bombs target the nearest opponent when thrown and it chases after them!"

"How are you supposed to hatch that thing?"

"Easy! Whenever we defeated a crow last time, they dropped food that we'd need to feed the egg. Once the egg gets big enough, we give it a rooster call to hatch it!"

The octet proceeded onward and was now twice as effective when it came to dealing with Dark Raven's army, now that Billy and his friends had their chicken suits back. After defeating enough crows, Billy's chick bomb egg began to glow. He set it down in front of him and cawed at it with what Shadow thought was the absolute worst impersonation of a chicken he'd ever heard. The egg hatched and a bomb resembling a baby chick's face popped out. Billy picked it up and threw it, and like he said, the bomb chased down the nearest crow and blew it sky high.

"C'mon gang! There's no time to waste! We have to keep Dark Raven from leaving the country!"

* * *

*Rouge's POV*

I wasn't quite sure when I'd show Kenny, Dylan, and the others my true form as I didn't think it mattered at the moment. It certainly felt weird looking like a human, and one that was half my age at that.

Kenny and I were still a little tense. In some weird way though, Kenny began to remind me of Knuckles for some reason. I guess the bitter rivalry we were experiencing at that moment made me think that.

That night while the others were sleeping, I took the yellow emerald and left the hotel to see if I could find any Master Emerald pieces. I had to constantly remind myself that in this form, I had no wings, so I couldn't fly. I had to be a lot more careful.

I kept hoping I'd run into Knuckles, just so I could rub it in his face that I already found two chaos emeralds, as I assumed he hadn't found squat. I've always been the better treasure hunter after all!

I eventually noticed an island of some kind in the distance. I couldn't quite make out what it looked like, but it sure looked peculiar from this distance. I asked a few people about it, but nobody really knew what the island was, except that some crazy old man lived there.

But during my late night stroll that night, I walked by a store that had a TV in the window…and I caught glimpse of something very interesting.

It was yet another news report of the weird animal attacks in that Japan place that Dylan had told me about. At one point the cameras focused on a group of eight people that were apparently working to stop the attacks…and one of them was Shadow! I was elated to finally know the whereabouts of one of the others at that point but at the same time, I wondered where the hell Shadow found the people that he was fighting alongside with. He appeared to be journeying with a green dinosaur, two guys dressed as plumbers or something, and four kids dressed up as chickens!

"Go get 'em Shadow!" I cheered aloud once the report was over. I knew that whatever challenge he was facing, Shadow would accomplish his task, no matter the difficulty. Now that I knew Shadow's general location…well that was it. I had no other idea on how I could get to him.

Twenty minutes later, I called it a night and headed back to the hotel, since I had no luck finding any Master Emerald pieces. I'm an expert treasure hunter; don't get me wrong about hat, but when you're looking for who knows how many shards of one giant gem that had been randomly spread out across an entire planet, even I can have a hard time sometimes.

* * *

*Knuckles' POV*

One week after Sonic had pursued that kid with the orange emerald and I still hadn't located either one of them. What was Sonic thinking? Did he not realize that teleporting with Chaos Control was only going to separate us again? The idiot!

And so there I was yet again, hopelessly wandering around on my own, with only three pieces of the Master Emerald in my possession. Eggman may as well have named the portal he used to get us here "Abandon all hope ye who enter here."

One week had passed, and still no sign of Silver, no sign of Charmy, no sign of anybody.

"What would Rouge do?" I wondered aloud, not knowing what else to say.

After days of wandering, I learned that I had entered some part of that planet known as West Virginia. To me, that was a pretty silly name.

But while I was there, I noticed something very suspicious. Somebody was talking on a phone of some sort, so I crept up as close as I could without being discovered and began to eavesdrop on the guy.

"Pete's well taken care of?" the man spoke to whoever he was talking to. "Good, good. So far, everything's going according to plan. Who's next? Beats me, I'm not the one who makes that decision dumb ass! Don't forget to take some from other towns too you know! We need that orange emerald at all costs! Where's Vagaz? How the hell should I know!? But my scans indicated Vagaz was last seen wandering the streets of South Park. Uh-huh. OK. OK. OK! I got it the first time, what are you deaf!? No, no we'll get Zorax one way or another. An emerald piece? Oh yeah, I've got one with me. No, I told you I don't know whose next, but the boss said somebody whose name starts with R! No, not Randy, he's out of town right now. Who else do we have? Red? Don't ask me, ask the boss!"

The man hung up and opened up his previously clinched fist…and I couldn't believe my eyes. In his hand was…a piece of the Master Emerald!

I should've attacked him, right then and there. I should've punched his guts out, demanding to tell me everything he knew. But I didn't. I decided to follow him instead. Something was going on around here, and the fact that this guy had an emerald piece told me that somehow, someway, this group that he worked for somehow knew that Sonic and I, along with everyone else, were coming to this planet. But who the hell were Zorax and Vagaz? Was this a kidnapping group? What was this South Park place they spoke of?

I had no other choice. This guy was clearly up to something that was going to involve the Master Emerald, so if I wanted my questions answered, I had to follow him and keep tabs on this guy.

* * *

*Kenny's POV*

Boy, if only I had known what was going to happen that day.

I was discussing the agenda for that day with the others so we could try and work out some time to look for Rouge's emeralds at some point. We met up with Stan later and he told us that the actual reunion wasn't until the next day, but his mom was going to visit a long-lost high school friend of hers that day.

"My mom's friend's got two kids that are about Shelly and I's age." Stan told me.

"Have you ever met them?"

"I think maybe once, like when I was about two or three years old. I have no idea what this kid's like."

"Does he have a name?"

"Tom…Tommy or something like that, I don't know. We'll find out soon I guess."

"Maybe it was one of Kyle's gay little friends he had when he lived here!" Cartman chimed in.

"Well then we better get going!" Dylan said as he walked into the room.

"We?" I asked him.

"What do you have short term memory loss or something?" he asked me. "Don't you remember why we tagged along? We need to gather information and stuff!"

"Oh boy! You mean like detectives or something?" Butters asked.

"Yeah, sure." Dylan answered.

I made sure to bring the red Chaos emerald along. At that point, I just never knew.

* * *

So there we were, two adults, one near-adult, a bat disguised as a kid, and seven kids, tromping through the sloped streets of San Francisco. Naturally, fat ass was dragging his feet the entire time and struggled to catch up with us.

"You guys *pant* seriously you guys! D-Dylan! *pant* Give me a ride or something!" pleaded the desperate fat ass.

"But Cartman!" Dylan tauntingly smirked back. "This is your chance to prove that you really are big boned!"

Stan, Kyle, and I laughed pretty hard at that. Even though I was still a little mad at him for having bailed Rouge out, all the jokes he made at Cartman's expense were making me forgive Dylan quicker and quicker.

I noticed that the closer we got to the house; Rouge became more and more fidgety. I asked her why, and she said she sensed a piece of that Master Emerald thing nearby. I wasn't sure whether to take that as a good sign or not.

* * *

*3rd Person POV*

"Well then we should jet over to Kaziland so I, the G-Man, can save her!"

Tommy, Lola, Gus, and Robot Boy were sitting in Tommy's room discussing their latest predicament, when Robot Boy noticed a large group of people outside the window.

" **Tommy? Robot Boy see lots people on ground out there?"**

Tommy came over to look and began to half-panic once he saw who it was.

"Oh crap, its mom's friend! They're here already!"

Without any extra though, Tommy pushed the button on his watch to turn Robot Boy off and grabbed him and shoved him under the bed. He looked out the window again and saw his mother opening the door to the group of guests as they entered the house.

"Whoa…you know all those people?" Lola asked after she walked over to the window.

"Only a few of them, and just barely. I haven't seen Stan since I was about two! I didn't know he had an entire crew!"

"TOMMY! DONNY!" Mrs. Turnbull called from downstairs. "The guests are here!"

"Uh…OK mom!" Tommy turned to back to Gus and Lola. "All you need to do is just remember to mention nothing related to Robot Boy, alright?"

A few minutes later, Stan, Dylan, Rouge, Kenny, and Bebe had entered the room…which only led to an awkward silence.

* * *

*Dylan's POV*

After a whole minute, or so it felt like, I closed the door and tried to stir up a conversation.

"So uh…who wants to go first?" I asked.

Stan walked up to Tommy. "Uh…so you're Tommy Turnbull I suppose?"

"Yeah and you're…Stan Marsh, right?"

"Yeah. I guess it's been years since we last met huh?"

"Definitely. I feel like I've never met you. Say…where are the other people you had with you?"

"Oh we left them downstairs. I'm sure they'll come in here eventually. So…who are you guys?" Stan motioned to Lola and Gus.

"Who am I? I'm the G-Man! Stan!" Gus struck the stupidest triumphant looking pose he could think of.

"G-Man?"

Gus frowned. "Fine, call me Gus, sheesh you're just like Tommy."

"And I'm Lola." Lola added. "Who are you guys?"

Stan introduced the rest of us. "That's my girlfriend Bebe, my good friend Kenny, some new girl at my school named Rouge, and that's just some 17 year-old I found buried in the snow by my house last week."

"You found him in the snow?"

"Sup kids." I greeted Tommy, Lola, and Gus. "Name's Dylan. You uh…wouldn't happen to have any green jewel-?" I tried to ask, but Rouge kicked me before I could finish.

"You know what I think?" Kenny whispered in his typical mumbling voice to me. "I can't tell whose ego is higher, Gus or Cartman's."

20 minutes later, we hadn't made much headway. Rouge was certain she had sensed a piece of the Master Emerald in the house, but we couldn't just flat out ask for it. I was worried we'd never get the right time to ask…until Tommy brought up the subject of the crazy stuff that goes down in South Park. Perfect timing if you ask me.

"And so the last weird thing to happen was I find this guy in the snow one night." Stan said motioning to me. "And he tells us that a blue hedgehog was the reason he was there."

"That blue hedgehog is no match for the G-Man!"

I chuckled a little. "Gus, you'd know you're wrong if you were there. I doubt you could run as fast as he could. I mean I was able to but-."

"You can run fast?" Lola interrupted me.

Oops. Shoot, why did I say that! I had let my bragging get the best of me…but that's when I realized this was the best time to ask him about the Master Emerald.

"Did I say I ran fast? Uh…well…oh screw it! You see this?"

I pulled out my emerald, instantly catching the attention and admiration of Tommy, Lola, and the self-proclaimed G-Man.

"Whoa…what is that!?"

"I'm not sure. I found this emerald at my school about two weeks ago. It seems to grant me any power I can think of. But that's not all. Kenny? Rouge?"

Understanding my reasoning, Kenny and Rouge took out the red and yellow Chaos emeralds.

"These are what are called Chaos Emeralds. But that's not all either…."

* * *

A few minutes later and the three kids finally knew the whole story.

"So you're a BAT!?" A very surprised Gus asked Rouge.

"I sure am! But I need to ask you something very important: Do you have a shard of the Master Emerald? We've yet to find any."

"Well…we do have this…."

Tommy pulled out a green pointy shaped piece of a jewel of some kind. Rouge's face instantly lit up and she grabbed the piece out of his hand.

"That's it! It's a piece of the Master Emerald! We've finally got one!"

"Uh…you're welcome? I guess…."

We had finally recovered one piece of this Master Emerald thing…but I briefly read Tommy's mind with my powers, and I could tell he was hiding something big too.

"So uh, Tommy!" I asked. "We told you our secrets. So…do you…you know…have any?"

Tommy hesitated for a second before walking over to his bed and pulling out a robot toy of some kind.

"Tommy!"

"Lola this is perfect!" Tommy retorted to his friend. "These people seem like they can help us! Do you guys see how this looks like just an ordinary toy?" Tommy asked the five of us. We all nodded as Tommy pressed a button on his watch, causing the toy to transform into an actual walking and talking robot!

"Well this adventure keeps getting better and better!" Kenny mumbled through his parka.

" **I am Robot Boy! Tommy, who this?"** the robot asked as he pointed to us. I figured a robot of all things wouldn't have such poor English, but I found it pretty amusing.

Tommy pointed to Stan. "Robot Boy, this is Stan. He's the son of that friend of my mom's. These are just some people he brought with him."

Robot Boy walked over to us and took a good long look at Rouge.

" **Hey you no human! You bat!"**

"We already know that Robot Boy, don't freak out or anything dude." Gus responded.

" **How you look like real girl?"**

Before any of us could respond, Robot Boy stared at us blankly for a few seconds as his eyes darted from Rouge to Stan to Kenny to Bebe and then to me.

" **Robot Boy understand situation. You make odd group. Orange emerald give you more power than Robot Boy?"** he asked me.

"Well, what are you capable of?" I asked.

" **Robot Boy last form is super activation. When in that form, I much powerful and am strong and armed with weapons."**

Oh yeah. I DEFINITELY had the better powers here.

"I can run fast, read minds, grind on air, use super strength, telekinesis, and just about anything I choose when I choose."

Robot Boy didn't know how to react to that, save for his eyes suddenly hunching down at me.

" **Robot Boy no like that you better than me!"**

"Uh-oh." Gus smirked. "Looks like Robot Boy's discovering jealousy Tommy!"

" **Jealousy? What is?"**

"Jealousy is when you don't like somebody because they have something you don't or because they're better at something then you. Humans feel jealousy quite frequently." Tommy explained.

I was hoping Robot Boy wouldn't hate me or anything. Tommy then went on to explain to the rest of us that Robot Boy was created by some dude named Professor Moshimo. Moshimo apparently sent Robot Boy to live with the Turnbull's as he feared that Robot Boy could fall into the wrong hands and be used for evil. Not even Tommy's family knows about Robot Boy, they think he's just a toy.

"We've come across several villains that want Robot Boy for various reasons. Our arch nemesis would have to be Dr. Kamikazi and his sidekick/friend Constantine." Tommy explained to the rest of us. "He's always trying to capture him to reprogram him to take over the world, but he never comes anywhere close to succeeding."

"An old man hell-bent on world domination?" Stan wondered aloud. "And I thought Dr. Mephesto was insane!"

"If you want to see somebody completely wacko, you should meet Kurt's father." Lola added.

So by the end of the day, Stan and Tommy learned that they have a few things in common. They both have a fat and highly egotistical friend, they both went on lots of adventures, and they both have an older sibling that harassed them a lot. And they both had a girlfriend, the subject of which was brought up next.

"Anyway, I could use your help!" Tommy began to half implore. "Kamikazi kidnapped my girlfriend yesterday and I know he's using her as bait to try and get Robot Boy."

"Then dude go rescue her!" Stan added. "Your robot seems capable enough!"

"That's the problem. The four of us already tried saving her, but we couldn't even get past the beach!"

Tommy went on to tell us that this Kamikazi guy lives on an island not far off the coast known as Kaziland. Rouge told me that she had walked around the city last night and was able to see it on the horizon.

"It seems as if Kamikazi reinforced the place with some foreign power source. Robot Boy did a scan of it to send to Moshimo, but even he couldn't identify it! The barrier he's set up is impenetrable!" Tommy turned to face me. "But if that emerald gives you as much power and skill that you say it does and if we get the rest of Stan's friends to help, we might be able to get in there!"

We thought about it for a little while. Well the others did anyway. I knew right away I could break down this barrier. After all, with the power of my emerald, I could be however strong I desired, and I could certainly knock down an ultra-tough barrier!

"We'll be glad to help!" Rouge answered. "For all we know, this Kamikazi person is using the Chaos Emeralds as his power source!"

"So what are we waiting for!?" I shouted as I was eager to kick evil's ass. "Let's go right now!"

"No, it's probably best we go while our parents are preoccupied at the reunion tomorrow." Stan mentioned. Tommy was quick to agree. "Kenny, go get Kyle, Cartman, and Butters."

Kenny left the room to fetch them. I figured this would be easy with my enormous range of powers. If Kamikazi always loses to three kids and a robot, how could he compete against an army of twelve that consists of nine kids, a super powered robot, a treasure hunting bat, and somebody who had loads of powers with an emerald in his hand? Heck, I probably didn't even need the others, I figured that with my abilities, I could do this rescue mission myself if I wanted to!

But as I would soon find out, it wasn't going to be as easy. But at least it was as epic and fun as I imagined it to be.

* * *

Later that night, Rouge taught me to use what are known as Chaos Powers. Apparently these were powers that you could use when harnessing the power of Chaos from one of the emeralds. She used something called Chaos Control, which Kenny later told me he saw her perform back in South Park, to warp us to some empty field out in the middle of nowhere so she could teach me what she knew.

"I'm going to teach you how to use some of the Chaos Powers I know. It could help us during the rescue mission tomorrow." Rouge explained to me when we got to the field. "If you're able to perform them with your emerald…then I guess that'll prove that your emerald really is a Chaos Emerald."

Rouge handed me the yellow emerald.

"First up: Chaos Control. It's about the simplest one there is and it allows you to manipulate time and space. With just one emerald, you can teleport large distances in a split second. Focus your thoughts on harnessing the powers of Chaos, and then unleash the ability."

I took the yellow emerald and gave it a whirl. I closed my eyes and began to concentrate. I could sense that the emerald began to glow as the energy began to gather around me.

"Chaos…." I began to whisper. "…Control!" I suddenly launched forward as the power of Chaos Control began to move me through the very fabric of space. I was freaked out for a bit, as I had no idea how to control myself while I was teleporting. I figured it out pretty quickly and a few seconds later I was back in the field with Rouge.

"Well, well, you're a quick learner I see! I'll bet even Shadow would be impressed!" Rouge congratulated me for my successful first attempt.

It was time for the answer to our suspicions now. I pulled out my orange emerald and began to concentrate on harnessing the power of Chaos once more.

"Chaos…Control!" I yelled right before I zipped through the fabric of space yet again.

"I suppose that confirms our suspicions." Rouge commented once I came back. "There's no doubt about it: Somehow, someway, your emerald is in fact a Chaos Emerald…but how? There are only seven of them! And you found this one on your planet!"

I stared at my emerald for a second as if I was looking for a sign. "I don't know…that's what we need to find out."

By the end of my little training session, Rouge had taught me a few other Chaos Powers as well, such as Chaos Blast and Chaos Lance.

"Say Rouge…since my emerald appears to be more powerful by itself then the other seven combined…do you suppose I could…create a Chaos power of my own?" I asked her once we got back to the hotel.

"I don't really see why not, since yours is the most powerful."

"Are you going to teach Kenny those Chaos Powers?"

Rouge frowned, indicating she was still a little uptight with Kenny. "I guess I should before morning, huh?"

* * *

I woke up the next day rather excited. Sure I had had a little adventure since finding the emerald, but now I was finally getting some action out of it!

Stan had a bit of a hard time convincing his parents to stay with me for the day, and they probably would've never let him if I hadn't stepped in and swore that he'd be fine under my temporal guardianship.

Rouge wound up teaching Kenny the Chaos Powers after all, figuring that if Kenny was going to have the red emerald, he may as well know how to use it. Rouge had also finally transformed into her true form, and she definitely looked about as old as me like she said. She was a lot taller too. I had a hunch that despite their tensions, Kenny may have thought she looked hot as a human, because as soon as she became a bat, he looked about ready to barf.

Kyle, Cartman, and Butters had been filled in on everything and agreed to help, but based on what Tommy had said about Dr. Kamikazi, I wasn't sure if they'd get in the way or not. Stan initially didn't want Bebe joining us out of fear for her safety, but she was quick to retort saying that Stan and his friends have adventures all the time and turn out just fine and she wanted in on the action for once. Stan let her tag along, but I could've sworn I heard Kenny mumble something along the lines of "Not all of us turn out OK."

Since Robot Boy, Rouge, and I were really the only ones that could fly, I wound up just generating a boat with my powers. Did I ride it? Of course not, I was too busy showing off in front of everyone!

"What kept you guys?" I mockingly asked once the others arrived on the beach of Kaziland. I had decided to jet ahead of them with my speed. Now that we were all there, I turned around to get a good look at the island. "So…plan?" I asked Tommy since he was familiar with the island.

Tommy hopped off of Robot Boy and walked towards us. "Well first we need to figure out a way to open this door. Getting to her won't be that simple. Last time I was here, Robot Boy and I scouted the entire perimeter. He seems to be using that new power source not only for defense reinforcement, but to expand the island a little bit as well. We might have to access the main lab a tad differently for all we know?"

"No problem kid!" I said as I walked up to the door, or whatever the thing that was blocking the entrance to the inside was supposed to be. I concentrated hard, gathered all the strength I could muster from the emerald, and punched the door…and immediately drew it back in intense pain two seconds later. I screamed in sheer pain and discomfort as my left hand now felt like it may as well have been broken. To make matters worse, everyone else was laughing.

"Damn!" I yelped as I hobbled around. "That…power source…really must be something!"

A minute later, my hand stopped hurting and the others had finally shut up.

"OK then…." Tommy began to ponder. "It won't be long now before Kamikazi sends out one of his armies of mutated animals. Dylan, you need to run around the beach and see if you can find any kind of alternative entrance. For now, the rest of us will just wait here."

Before I left Tommy passed out a few walkie-talkies he had brought with him, one of which was given to me.

* * *

*Kenny's POV*

Oh sure great plan Tommy! Let the showoff get the first move while the rest of us just sit on our asses and wait!

Four minutes after Dylan sped off to look for another way in, and we were still waiting. Earlier that morning, Rouge had reluctantly taught me to use something called Chaos Powers, powers you could harness from the Chaos Emeralds. I'm glad that she had taught me those, but what good were they if I couldn't use them?

I glanced over at Kyle, Butters, Bebe, and fat ass. I wasn't quite sure how they'd contribute to this mission to be honest. Especially Bebe, since she hadn't typically done this sort of thing back home. Dylan had his emerald of seemingly unlimited power, Rouge had…well whatever she could do, I had my recently learned Chaos Powers and the fighting skills I have from my alter-ego Mysterion, Tommy, Gus, and Lola had prior experience with this Kamikazi guy, and Robot Boy had this super activation thing. But Bebe, Kyle, fat ass, and Butters didn't really have anything but the luck that always keeps us alive after all the weird stuff we go through back home. Looking back, I suppose that was good enough.

"Alright guys! Here they come!" Tommy alerted the rest of us.

"Um…what the hell are those things?" Kyle asked him.

"Kamikazi's frog men. One of several of his mutated animal armies. Defeating them isn't that tough, they're basically weak foot soldiers."

I quickly sprang up and attacked the approaching army, finally having a chance to use the Chaos Powers Rouge taught me. I pulled out the red emerald, focused on gathering energy, and jumped up in the air to perform an attack.

"Chaos…Lance!" I mumbled through my parka as a bolt of electric material of some sort suddenly shot out of my hand and struck down three of the frog men.

"Impressive." Rouge smirked as she made the next move. "But let me show you just what this treasure hunter is capable of!" Rouge was trying to play hardball.

She leapt in the air and glided towards one of the frog men and knocked it down. She took out a bomb of some sort and chucked it at the ones that had started to approach her.

" _Alright. Time to show her what Mysterion can do!"_ I thought to myself. I put the emerald away for a moment and charged head first at a line of frog men that had made their way to us. A few minutes of punching and kicking later, I had caused six or seven frog men to fall onto the sandy ground in defeat. Before Rouge could do anything else, Robot Boy joined the fight and started taking them all out with ease.

" **Frog men is no match for Robot Boy!"**

Did this thing always speak in horrible Engrish?

Butters, in an attempt to make himself useful I suppose, picked up a rock and threw it at a one of the frog men, who immediately walked over to him out of rage.

"Uh…I'm sorry Mr. Frog!" Butters cowered before the frog man before I ran back and saved him. I expected Butters to say something along the lines of "My dad always said I'd get grounded if I hit a small animal" or something else like that, but I was surprised that he didn't.

Kyle suggested that Cartman and Gus both use their fat egos and fat bodies to ram into the frog men. Gus didn't think it was a bad idea, being the "G-man" and all, but Cartman just flipped Kyle off. The two ran as fast as their fat asses would let them and they rammed straight into an oncoming row of frog men, knocking both the bad guys and themselves over in the process.

"Wow...I didn't think that would actually work!" Kyle exclaimed.

I realized that this was getting us nowhere. That's when I glanced up and noticed that there was an entrance on the top of the mountain, or whatever the large structure that made up Kaziland was.

"I'm going to try getting in from the top! If I get in, I'll open the door! Chaos…Control!"

I vanished in an instant and immediately found myself standing atop the mountain. I peered down and saw the others still fighting the frog men. I looked in front of me and noticed that the entrance was sealed, but it looked pretty flimsy.

"Chaos…Blast!"

I performed Chaos Blast and successfully blew open the entrance and I immediately hopped down into it. I took out my walkie-talkie and notified the others of my success. I observed my surroundings and from what I could tell, I was in a boiler room of some sort. I quickly left the room and entered a hallway where I began my search for either the girl or a way to open the door. I didn't get very far before I saw two shadows approaching, causing me to immediately duck behind a conveniently placed column to hide. A few seconds later, what appeared to be a fat frog and a yellow turtle or something walked by me without noticing me.

"No way are those idiots getting in here!" I heard the turtle remark. Funny thing, I was already inside when he said that.

"Did you see how that older kid punched the door hard enough to hurt his hand!?" the frog asked the turtle. "That was hilarious!"

"No I didn't! What security camera was that on?"

"Camera 3!"

I knew I should've followed them, but I opted for another tactic instead. I silently performed Chaos Control and sped through the interior of the island as quick as I could before the power wore out. When it did wear out, I had found a control room. In the middle of the room was a giant glass sphere with a huge yellow star inside it. I realized that that was most likely the new power source…but what was it? There was no way that thing was a Chaos Emerald!

" _If we're going to progress any further…I need to free this…star thing."_ I thought to myself. I performed a massive Chaos Blast, since I figured the glass sphere must be pretty strong. The glass broke but before I could grab the star, it zoomed out of the room to who knew where.

"The power source is down!" I radioed the others. "The front door should be open now!"

I glanced at the aforementioned Security Camera 3 and noticed that the door had in fact opened and the others, minus Dylan, rushed inside. As soon as that happened, an alarm went off.

" **Power Stars are gone! Power Stars are gone! Alert! Alert! Power Stars are gone!"** the alarm rang out throughout the interior of the island. I ran out of there as fast as I could, thinking that the turtle and frog would soon try to apprehend me.

Sure enough, I could hear a group of frog men dashing through the hallway, although they were a ways behind me. I darted into the first open door I saw and quickly closed it before any of them noticed I was in there.

I looked around and observed my new surroundings. I noticed a couple of large TV monitors at the front of the room and figured that the room must've been Dr. Kamikazi's main lab or something. I was about to leave to go look for the girl when an all too familiar voice called out to me from the other end of the room.

"Kenny!? Is that you!?"

I turned around and saw what looked like a large human-sized bird cage, but with only one occupant inside. I took a few more steps…and my jaw dropped at what I saw. I blinked, pinched myself, and slapped my face a few times just to make sure I wasn't dreaming.

"You're not dreaming Kenny." The girl responded. "It really is me."

I couldn't believe it. I was staring at the face of somebody I didn't think I'd ever see again, or at least not this soon anyways. I took a few more steps forward and my suspicions were confirmed.

I was staring at the face…of Wendy Testaburger!

* * *

 **A/N: And Chapter 4 is finally done! Sorry it took so long to write, but I was focusing on my Rad Fanon South Park series before I started this, so I got off to a late start.**

 **But I certainly hope you enjoyed the surprise ending to this one! I hope it was worth the wait!**

 **All reviews are appreciated!**


	5. An Evil Awakes

Worlds Collide

Chapter 5-An evil awakes

* * *

*Kenny's POV*

I walked up to the cage and stared at Wendy for a few seconds and realized that this couldn't have been a dream. I really was staring at Wendy. Granted she was dressed differently since she had moved to a much warmer climate, but it was no doubt her. The same long black hair, the same purple hat…this was Wendy Testaburger alright.

But that's when I realized something else…Wendy was Tommy's girlfriend! But…how!?

"Wendy!?" I muffled through my hood. "What are you doing here!?"

"I'm the one that should be asking that question! Is Tommy with you?"

I stared at her in disbelief for a few seconds out of complete shock and surprise.

"So…the Bay Area is where you moved?"

"Yeah."

"And you're with…Tommy?"

"Yeah. I didn't think I'd get back into a relationship that quickly. One day Tommy just asked me out and it went from there."

"So I'm guessing you know about Robot Boy and Kamikazi?"

"I do."

"Wow…wait until the others see this!"

Wendy raised an eyebrow. "Others? What do you mean?"

"Oh…right. Um…well it's a long story but um…Kyle, fat ass, Butters, and Bebe are all around here somewhere. And uh…so is…Stan."

"Stan's here!?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Oh no…." Wendy trailed off and looked a little guilty. "Well Kenny, you know how I asked Bebe to be with him right?"

"Everyone but Stan knows that. But what's the big deal? They're both into each other."

"That's the problem. If Stan sees me again this soon, I'm afraid that it's going to hurt him emotionally since I already have another boyfriend. I feel bad that I devastated him already and I don't want to upset him anymore."

Right after she said that, I heard loud and heavy footsteps nearing the room.

"Well first, we need to get out of here! You might want to stand back first though."

Wendy took a few steps back until she was leaning against the other side of the cage. I began to concentrate on harnessing the powers of the Chaos Emerald I had with me.

"Chaos…."

I leapt up in the air, scaring Wendy a little, and performed Chaos Blast.

"…Blast!"

The blast tore a giant hole in the cage immediately followed by Wendy leaping through the hole.

"What the hell was THAT!?"

No sooner had I freed her then another army of frog men entered the room and started to approach us. We were surrounded!

I told Wendy to stay back and I tried to fight these things myself the best I could. Dylan eventually found me and was a great help in taking them down, but it wasn't long before a small group of frog men snuck up behind me and started blasting me with laser guns of some kind. I had been hit too much and too hard and so I fell to the ground. Damn it.

What I felt next was that damn all too familiar feeling. I fell to the ground and everything around me started getting blurry. I could hear Wendy and Dylan both rush over to me telling me to hang on, but it was no use. A few minutes later, everything went dark.

* * *

*Dylan's POV*

I had found the girl, but my delay definitely cost me.

The girl and I were both staring into Kenny's eyes as they were struggling to remain open. The two of us were begging and pleading for him to hold on, but it all proved ineffective. A few minutes later, Kenny's eyes closed. I put my ear to his chest and my fear had been confirmed. Kenny…had died.

I had never seen anybody die right before my eyes before and it traumatized me greatly. I scooped him up and cradled the dead body in my arms out of sudden grief. What made it worse was the fact that this kid was only so young! The world truly was a harsh place at times. And while I knew that to be true, why did I have to witness it right in front of me?

Tears began to emerge from my blue eyes and they slid down my cheek. I think the girl may have cried a little too, but I was too preoccupied with my sadness to notice.

"W-why…." I asked through my silent sobs. "Why did he…have to leave so early? He was only…so…so…young!"

But that's when my sadness slowly began to convert to anger. It was bad enough that I was seeing somebody die with my own eyes for the first time…but to have the victim be so damn young…that was just…wrong!

My despair was being turned into anger even quicker by that point. I laid Kenny's body down and turned around and saw that the girl and I were completely surrounded by frog men. They had filled the entire room from the look of it. Just as my anger was beginning to visibly boil, I remembered what Rouge had said about the possibility of my own custom Chaos powers, since my emerald was more powerful than the rest.

By that point, my anger had taken complete control of me and boy was I PISSED! I told the girl to brace herself as I began to focus on harnessing every last little bit of Chaos energy that my emerald had.

"Chaos…."

I focused so much that it was most likely the concentration equivalent to a brain freeze. After what seemed like a very long time, I finally had all the energy to unleash my custom Chaos power. I told the girl to watch out as I didn't want to hurt her.

"Chaos…."

I leapt into the air and levitated for a few seconds as the full force of my new power began to take effect.

"…RAGE QUIT!"

My entire body became surrounded by an aura of raging flames and my eye color changed from blue to blood red. I'm pretty sure the girl must've exhausted her lungs from the loud scream she uttered in response, but I don't blame her. I thought I looked pretty scary myself, despite how awesome it looked and felt.

I lunged at each individual frog man at what felt like the speed of light, beating the absolute living and breathing soul out of each and every one of them while yelling the most obscene profanities I could think of. I was really letting my anger get the best of me at that moment. I went around the entire room and didn't stop until I had finished off every single last one.

By the time I finished off the last one, my anger had subsided and I finally calmed down and returned to normal. And I'm not kidding when I say this; my emerald literally had a stream of smoke coming out the top of it for a few seconds after I cooled down. Surprisingly though, I didn't feel the least bit exhausted. I found that rather odd, because I imagined I had used way more energy and physical strength then then when I had that battle with the blue hedgehog the other day. I turned around and saw the girl staring at me with a really unsettling petrified look on her face.

"W-what…the…fuck…was…that!?" She managed to utter one word at a time.

I instantly began to regret having used Chaos Rage Quit, now that I knew I had probably scarred this kid for life.

"Uh…I'm really sorry if…I uh…scarred you for life just now…but it's OK! You can trust me, I swear!" I said in a half-assed attempt to apologize for traumatizing her. The girl just stared at me for a few seconds before she keeled over and passed out.

Oops.

I looked around the room and noticed that all of Kamikazi's equipment had been destroyed. I didn't think of that too much, since it had been used by an old man for evil purposes. I ran over to the girl and tried to shake her awake but to no avail. I scooped her up in my arms and was about to leave the room when suddenly a giant yellow turtle and a fat green frog came in and noticed that I had the girl and that the room had been trashed.

"Uh…afternoon gentlemen!" I semi-greeted the two creatures.

"Um…Bowser?" the frog asked the turtle. "Do you think this kid's worth fighting?" I could tell that they were becoming increasingly fearful of me.

"Nope! Let's bail!" the turtle said as he and the frog immediately ran off. I pulled out my walkie-talkie and told the others that I had the girl and that I'd meet them on the beach where we arrived. I sped out of the room with the girl in my arms and found the place where I had entered near the back of the island.

I stepped out onto the beach on the complete opposite side from where we had arrived. I started to dash through the sand towards the other side of the island when out of nowhere I was suddenly and without any warning hit in the chest by an oncoming ball of some sort. The blow knocked me back and I fell onto the sand. I made sure the girl was OK and propped her up against a rock when I found no bruises or cuts on her still unconscious body. I looked up to see who my attacker was…and it was the blue hedgehog!

"Long time no see, faker!" the hedgehog greeted me.

"Y-you again! I have an unsettled score to settle with you pal!"

I knew that Rouge told me that this was one of her friends she was looking for, but at that point I didn't care. I had an unresolved lust for combat and revenge I had to take care of.

"And how exactly am I a faker!?" I asked him.

"You're only powerful because of that emerald! You're just trying to be me!"

"Am not!" I retorted back at him. "You're the faker around here, what with your inferior speed and that fake chaos emerald!"

The hedgehog donned a look of surprise. "Wha-how did you know this was fake!?" he said as he pulled out his dull red emerald.

"Because you just told me!" I casually smirked at him. "But the rest of it doesn't matter! I have an unresolved desire to whoop your ass that I need to take care of!"

"I'll make you eat those words faker!"

We lunged at each other and officially butted heads. I figured that the hedgehog had just made a huge mistake in challenging me again, and for the most part, I was right. For the first few seconds we were just running fast in place, our foreheads touching each other, our legs kicking a lot of sand up into the air, and staring straight into each other's vengeful faces.

I made the next move by sweeping my leg out from the sand and kicking his so that he fell down. I proceeded to pick him up, toss him in the air like pizza dough, and throw him against the rock wall formation beside us that made up the island's structure. He hit the rock wall and fell face first onto the sand. The hedgehog immediately sprang back up and lunged at me, but I saw this one coming with my looking-a-few-seconds-into-the-future ability and sidestepped out of the way which caused him to do a another face plant in the sand.

He sprang back up and dashed towards me and pulled out the fake red Chaos Emerald he had and used Chaos Control. He vanished and I was left wondering where he could be. My question was answered three seconds later, when he punched me from the back. I keeled over face first into the sand and sprang back up to counterattack.

"Impressive! But I can do much better!"

I leapt into the air and proceeded to fire at him with Chaos Spear. The hedgehog definitely didn't see this coming and my first attack struck him well. I fired a few more shots at him which he was able to avoid. I glanced over at the girl and noticed she was starting to wake up and when she did, she immediately noticed our brawl.

"No worries kid!" I reassured her. "I can handle this!"

I turned back around to face the hedgehog.

"W-where did you learn to use Chaos Powers!?" the hedgehog asked me out of surprise. "Did you meet Shadow?"

"If it mattered who taught me them, I'd tell you!"

I was about to fire another Chaos Spear at him, but I was interrupted by Rouge's voice coming on my walkie-talkie.

"Dylan, where are you!? We're on our way back to the mainland! You'd better hurry too! I think they're sending every last bit of force they have after you!"

Sure enough, I could sense that every last evil-doer that occupied the island was after me. Although they were a long ways off. One power I had developed since finding my emerald was the ability to sense something from about a 50 mile radius.

"Wait a minute…." The hedgehog pondered. "Was that…Rouge's voice?"

I decided I had had my fill of revenge, so I decided to let him in on the situation.

"Yep, that was her! And don't worry; she's explained your entire predicament to me. We actually have two of the Chaos Emeralds and a piece of the Master Emerald."

The hedgehog looked a little mad. "Then why did you just fight me!?"

"Sonic, was it? Because, like I said, I had an unresolved desire for revenge I needed to take care of!" I smirked.

"Can you guys discuss this later?" the girl finally spoke up. "I think I can see them coming!"

Sure enough, I squinted and made out several dozen more frog men approaching us in the distance.

"Alright then! Sonic!" Sonic turned to look at me! "My name is Dylan! If you want to find Rouge along with the yellow and the REAL red emerald, I suggest that you follow me!" I turned towards the girl. "Hey kid! Hop on!" I motioned to my back.

The girl ran over to me and hopped onto my back with her arms around my neck.

"Hang on!" I warned her. "This could get rough!"

She tried to ask me what I meant by that but was cut off by her own screaming when I began to run at supersonic speed. In no time at all, I found myself on an unoccupied part of the Bay Area beach where some of the others were waiting for me. Nobody seemed too concerned that Kenny had died, but I told Rouge about it anyways.

"No…he's dead?"

"I'm afraid so."

"I heard the explosive damage you were making though." Rouge replied. "You were able to make your own chaos power weren't you?"

"Yep! I call it 'Chaos Rage Quit'!"

"You ought to teach Knuckles how to use that move, if you ever meet him!" Rouge chuckled. "He's so jealous of my superior treasure hunting skills!"

The girl, who had recovered from her shock of being carried across the ocean at high speed, finally came back to reality.

"You're just full of surprises huh?" she asked me. "Who the hell are you?"

"Just a guy that loves adventure kid!"

"Whatever. But thanks for saving me after Kenny died."

"No problem."

"Wendy!"

Tommy had noticed that the girl, whose name was Wendy, had gotten back and he ran over to her.

"Are you OK? Did they hurt you?"

"No, I'm fine. But just who is this guy you got to save me? And why was Kenny with you?"

"I'll fill you in later."

I thought about it for a minute…Wendy…Wendy…where have I heard that name before?

A moment later, Stan, Kyle, Cartman, Butters, and Bebe had gotten back on the motorboat they had initially taken out to Kaziland. They were arguing over something related to what just happened, none of them knowing that we had rescued the girl after all.

"Oh there you are!" Stan asserted to me. "Where did you go!?"

"Saving Tommy's girl." I responded as I pointed to Wendy.

"Well whatever just who-?" Stan paused the second he saw Wendy. Stan's jaw dropped and he blinked a few times, as did the other four. Wendy awkwardly waved at him and that's when I made the connection. I remembered Stan saying on the car ride up here that Wendy was the name of his previous girlfriend. And his Wendy just so happened to be the one Tommy was with.

Damn. Irony sure does find the weirdest moments huh? Cartman didn't hesitate at chuckling at the incredibly awkward irony that was transpiring.

"Wendy…is that really you?" Stan asked as he and the other South Park kids walked up to her.

"Yeah…hello Stan."

"So…this is where you moved to?"

"Yeah."

"And you're…dating Tommy?"

"Yeah…." Wendy responded with hints of guilt in her voice.

Bebe on the other hand, ran up to her quite elated. Wendy saw her, and reciprocated her surprise as the two embraced in a friendly hug.

"It's so good to see you guys again!" Wendy said once Bebe let go of her.

"Wait hold up, what's going on?" Tommy asked as he walked over to us.

"Uh, well…Tommy you should know…this is Stan and-."

"No, I know who he is, his mom's friends with my mom. But how do YOU know him?"

"Well um Tommy…Stan was the person I dated before you."

"Oh….so that means….oh…." Tommy realized the incredible awkward irony as well.

A few moments of silence later, Sonic finally showed up and immediately noticed Rouge, who was still in her bat form.

"Rouge!"

"Sonic!"

"Who are these guys!? What's going on around here!?"

"For now you need to disguise yourself!" Rouge told Sonic. "Here, use the emerald to change your appearance to blend in with the people here. I've been doing it for about a week now."

Rouge transformed back into her human form and gave the yellow emerald to Sonic. Sonic closed his eyes and concentrated, and a few moments later, he transformed into a 13 or so year-old boy sporting an appearance strikingly similar to mine, only younger and shorter. I didn't know whether to feel offended or amused.

"Hey! That's MY look! Now who's the faker!?"

"Fine, I'll change it."

Sonic began to concentrate again and donned a new appearance. He retained the eight-inches-and-four-years-shorter-then-me physique but he now had hazel eyes, dark red hair, and the slightest bit of peach fuzz on his lip. I took that as an obvious sign of mockery.

"Oh no, no, no, no! You are NOT copying my moustache!"

"What's the big deal, it's just a little bit of hair?" Sonic replied. "Yours is more than just peach fuzz."

"Fine, whatever!"

It was true I still had the hairier moustache, but honestly, that was pretty damn uncool of him.

Cartman didn't approve of Sonic's hair color.

"Oh no! We do not need another lame ass day-walker in this group!" he said as he motioned to Kyle.

"Shut up fat ass!" Kyle retorted.

A few moments later, the thirteen of us adjourned to Tommy's house, with Rouge and Sonic catching up on the way over. I overheard Rouge tell him that since she couldn't fly in her human disguise, Sonic wouldn't be able to run fast in his human form.

" _Yeah that's what you get for trying to rip off my moustache buddy!"_ I thought to myself.

* * *

*3rd Person POV*

Not too much else had happened to the Xiaolin warriors since finding the Strongo Teetho and meeting Tommy Turnbull and the Tennyson's. But the monks were about to get involved with what was going on in a much unexpected way. And it all started with Dojo interrupting their training with the Shen-Gong-Wu scroll in his hand.

"Stop! Stop everything you guys! Another Shen-Gong-Wu has revealed itself! And this one's a biggy!"

"What is it this time?" Clay asked the small dragon.

Dojo opened up the scroll to the page detailing the new Wu, the Solar Locket.

"It's the Solar Locket, the sister Wu to the Lunar Locket! Whoever uses it can control the sun!"

"So…exactly what makes this a 'biggy'?" Omi asked.

Dojo gave him a disbelieving look. "Don't you remember what happened when that giant snowman had the Lunar Locket? He covered the world in ice and snow! And so with the Solar Locket, one could shroud the Earth in eternal darkness! And with nothing to revolve around, all the planets would just drift off! And eventually, without a heat source, the Earth would freeze over and kill us all!"

Omi looked a little dumbfounded. "Oh…my badness."

Raimundo facepalmed at Omi's new level of slang fails.

"So grab your Wu and let's go! I can't imagine what Jack Spicer would do if he got his hands on this one!"

Omi grabbed the Orb of Tornami, as always, Raimundo took the Silk Spitter, Kimiko took the Eye of Dashi, and Clay brought the Reversing Mirror. Dojo grew to a tremendous size, the four monks boarded, and the group was off in search of the Solar Locket.

* * *

The monks and Dojo eventually came upon a mountainous valley with a river nested in between. Dojo sniffed the air. "Over there! The Solar Locket must be over there!"

Dojo flew over to a small plateau nested high above the river and a little bit below where the snowy part of the mountains began. The monks hopped off as Dojo returned to his normal size. It wasn't very long until Jack Spicer arrived with his army of robots as if perfectly on cue.

"Hello Xiaolin losers!" the self-proclaimed evil boy genius greeted them with a smirk. "It is I, Jack Spicer! Evil boy genius! The Solar Locket is mine!"

"Jack Spicer!" Omi replied. "Why must you continue to assault us with your worthless robots? Have you not realized they are only worth one dollar for each bushel?"

Everyone else just stared at Omi, extremely bewildered.

"Um…I'm guessing…a dime a dozen?" Kimiko guessed.

"That too!" Omi replied after realizing his mistake.

"Prepare to eat those words cheeseball! Jack Bots! Attack!" Jack commanded his robots as they began to attack the warriors.

"Wudai Neptune, water!" Omi leaped up at a pack of robots and used his Wudai move to smash them to pieces. A robot began firing at Clay, but he repelled the blast back with the Reversing Mirror and the robot blew up from its own weapon. As you'd think, the Jack Bots were zero match for the Wudai Warriors.

Jack then began to whimper out of defeat before running away out of fear of his ass being kicked.

"Pfft, what a flower that Jack Spicer is!" Omi regarded Jack as he ran off in cowardice.

"Is it possible that you're trying to call him a pansy?" Raimundo asked.

"Oh, that too!"

Suddenly Dojo began to shiver uncontrollably.

"Dojo what's wrong? Is there another Shen-Gong-Wu already activated?"

"No, it's just that were REALLY close to the Solar Locket, and it's giving me the worst case of goosebumps! That and I just remembered something that Dashi did when we hid this one!"

The warriors immediately leaned in closer, wondering if this was going to be another case of "Evil thing A combines with evil thing B, causing 1,000 years of darkness" as they had heard many times before.

"You see…." Dojo began. "I remember Grand Master Dashi having possession of some sort of ball shaped crystal thing. It was about as big as a snow globe and it contained a very wicked spirit, possibly worse than the likes of Hannibal Bean, Wuya, and Chase Young combined!"

"Is it really that bad though?"

"I'm not sure! I can't remember! Let's just find this thing before someone else does!"

* * *

A few minutes of searching later, Clay spotted the Solar Locket sitting on a small boulder on the other end of the plateau they were on. The Solar Locket was shaped exactly like the Lunar Locket, albeit it had the design of a sun on it instead of a moon and stars.

"The Solar locket is ours!" Omi exclaimed after realizing the victory. "But…where is that sphere Dojo spoke of?"

"Funny you should mention that." snickered a sinister voice from below. The monks peered over the edge of the plateau and found Chase Young and Wuya standing on a platform below.

"Chase Young? What are you doing here?"

Chase flashed a smirk. "Wuya here told me all about the contents of this sphere, so I figured this could be useful for the sake of Heylin victory."

Dojo began shaking even more uncontrollably.

"P-P-P-Please!" Dojo stuttered. "D-D-Don't do anything w-w-w-with that!"

"Not so high and mighty without Dashi, are we?" Wuya replied very smugly. "I'll have you know this sphere contains an old evil friend of mine. One that I'd choose over Jack or Hannibal any day." Wuya ended with an evil chuckle.

"Enough chitty chat!" Omi replied. "We must get that sphere!"

And so a battle had engaged between the monks and Chase and Wuya. Omi leapt out at Chase in an attempt to grab the sphere, but Chase held up one hand which caused Omi to face plant in it and fall to the ground.

Raimundo, being the leader, tried to step in and obtain the item.

"Silk Spitter!"

The silk that emerged from the Silk Spitter caught Chase off guard as he was soon thrown back sending the sphere high into the sky. Chase was glued down by the sticky silk but broke free in a matter of seconds. Wuya jumped in the air to snatch the sphere but was kicked by Kimiko immediately afterwards. The sphere flew through the air until Clay caught it with his lasso. Chase used this opportunity to sneak up behind Clay and punch him in the back. Chase caught the sphere after it fell out of the lasso's grasp but Omi shot a blast of water with the Orb of Tornami to repel Chase back a little more. Chase quickly hopped back on his feet and flung his now wet hair out of his eyes. The water blast had knocked the sphere back into the air and Raimundo caught it. Wuya surprised him with a kick to his head and Chase caught the sphere again. The battle had begun to wear thin on Raimundo's nerves and so he combined the Silk Spitter with his new move Shoku Astro, which he had obtained after becoming the Shoku Warrior

"Shoku Astro, Wind! Silk Spitter!"

A small tornado-like structure of sticky silk soon made its way over to Chase and pushed him aside. The strong wind picked the sphere up and flung it high into the air.

"NOOOO!" Wuya screamed, knowing what would happen next.

The sphere came crashing to the ground where it shattered into dozens and dozens of small shards. Suddenly, a black and gray ghost-like column of air emerged from the broken sphere. Wuya suddenly donned a petrified look of absolute fear.

"C-Chase. Let's get out of here. Like, NOW!"

"But why-?"

"Just GO! He's been released! We have no control over him anymore!"

Wuya and a hesitant Chase Young fled the scene while the Xiaolin monks and Dojo stood completely still having been mesmerized by the emerging spirit that began to circle them. Eventually, the spirit stopped in front of them and began to change into a more solid form. It slowly rose up from its own shadow as it began to take on its new solid form until it was complete. The creature had the makeup and build of a human, but its internal organs were made up of pure evil and darkness. It bore solid white eyes that gave off a very faint glow and its hair was licorice black. The rest of its body was a combination of licorice black, purple, gray, white, and small and hardly noticeable traces of red. Upon seeing this monstrosity, Dojo instantly began to quake harder than he ever had in his long life, now that the aforementioned being from the sphere had been freed. The creature took one look at the Xiaolin monks and began to laugh.

" **Ha ha ha ha ha!"** the creature cackled in a very manipulative and raspy voice that echoed with every sentence spoken. **"Oh, how very, VERY ironic fate can be! I never imagined that YOU, Raimundo, the Shoku Warrior, of all people, would be the one to free me from my hellish imprisonment."**

Raimundo stood there, utterly petrified, not being able to muster a syllable out of his mouth.

"W-W-W-Who are you!? And how do you know my name?" Raimundo asked.

The creature took a few steps towards the group.

" **Who am I? Who…am…I? You don't know who I am…but believe me Raimundo…I know you. Or should I say, I KNEW you."**

"You…knew me?" Raimundo questioned. "But…just what are you?"

The creature drew right up to Raimundo, only two inches from his eyes.

" **Who…am…I? Who am I you ask? I am the almighty…the almighty powerful malevolent being…known…as…Zorax!"**

Dojo then became so scared that his eyes just about straight-up popped out of their sockets.

"No…." Dojo began to whimper. "No…NOOOO! AHHHHGGGHHH! N-N-NOT Y-Y-YOU! NOT Z-Z-Z-Z-ZORAX!"

Dojo quickly hopped onto Clay and hid on his shoulder.

Zorax snickered from amusement. **"Not so powerful without that Grand Master of yours, huh? No matter though. Raimundo!"** Zorax said as he turned back to Raimundo. **"I realize now that I owe you my thanks, Shoku Warrior of the wind."** Zorax said as he took a bow.

"Just…what do you want?" Raimundo asked as he put up his fists.

Zorax stood back up. **"I want many things…I want the eight jewels of power. But that's not my place to tell you these things I'm afraid."**

"What do you mean?"

" **If you really needed to know…."** Zorax replied as a ball of energy started to form in his hand. **"…I would tell you! But I do know that you'll be a thorn in my plans…and like all thorns…I'm going to have to…slice you like insignificant foliage!"**

Zorax fired the energy blast at the group, sending them in all different directions. The four warriors joined forces and assumed the Wudai Orion formation.

"Wudai Orion formation!" they all yelled simultaneously.

The warriors then began attacking Zorax one by one, but to little avail. They fought with all their might, but they only managed to land one or two hits on Zorax, none of which did more than lightly scratch him.

" **What a pity."** Zorax chuckled. **"Not even the mighty Shoku Warrior of the wind can stop me. But it doesn't matter. I'll see you again soon…."**

And with a snap of his fingers, Zorax vanished in a puff of mist.

"Who…the hell was THAT guy!?" Clay asked out of bewilderment. "Dojo, do you know him?"

Dojo emerged from the rock that he had hidden behind, still shaking out of immense fear.

"I-I know about him, but I've only seen him once or twice. Nonetheless, that…that creature is the very definition of evil!"

* * *

Many days had passed and the Teen Titans and Vector's search for the Master Emerald pieces, Chaos Emeralds, or any of Vector's friends had come up entirely fruitless and so they headed back to Titans Tower, with still only the four Master Emerald pieces that they took from Dr. Eggman when the Titans locked him up. Vector was initiated as part of the group and he proved to be a rather exceptional hero in combat.

Vector also proved to have a bigger stomach then Cyborg and Beast Boy, as he was constantly cleaning out the refrigerator every time he got hungry. On top of that, he proved to be better at video games then Cyborg and Beast Boy as well.

But a few days after their search ended, terrible news had befallen them.

"Yo Vector! You need to see this!" Cyborg called out to Vector while he was digging his snout into the pantry. Vector hurriedly made his way over to the couch where the Titans were watching a news report. On the report, a female reporter was standing a few feet away from a giant hole in the side of the local jail.

"It's been confirmed now that the strange criminal known as Dr. Eggman has escaped his holding cell at the Jump City Town Jail." The reporter began. "It's unclear as to how he got out, as he had been checked for weapons and contraband many times and was not found to have possessed any. But one witness reports that a blue robot of some sort may have been there at the time Eggman made his escape."

Vector put his hand to his mouth in thought, and came to a conclusion.

"Uh oh…."

"What is the uh-ohing about?" Starfire inquired.

"It has to be…blue robot…that thing that we saw the other day that looked like Sonic…it can't be, but it must be…Metal Sonic!"

"AGGH!" Beast Boy screamed. "Wait, what's a Metal Sonic?"

"Dr. Eggman's robotic clone of Sonic. Sonic and Metal have had several encounters, the most recent being the most dangerous. There were twelve of us, going on four separate journeys at the beginning, and he was slinking around the entire time copying our data while disguised as Eggman! In the end, Charmy, Espio, and I discovered the real Eggman having been locked up by his creation and Metal used all our data he copied to transform into this freakish Metal Overlord! Thankfully, Team Super Sonic was able to defeat him and shut him down, but I guess Metal followed us to this planet somehow and is back to his old tricks again! In fact, I'm willing to bet my detective agency that the thing that looked like Sonic that we saw was Metal Sonic and that he copied our data once we left!"

"What exactly do you mean 'copied our data'?" Cyborg asked.

"I mean just that! He now has all our abilities! There's no telling what else he may have done so far!"

"Do you think Eggman planned this?" Raven asked.

"No doubt about that. There's no other way for why Metal followed us here!"

"Should we go look for the Sonic made of metal?" Starfire asked.

"Absolutely! We have to stop whatever Eggman's planning before it gets out of hand! Let's go!"

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for the delay. I would make this chapter longer, but I felt like I've kept you guys waiting long enough. Hopefully Chapter 6 won't take as long.**

 **Do you like where the plot's headed? Please leave a review!**


End file.
